


before the farewell

by WTF_DrStone_2021



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Epistolary, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Post-Canon, also gen/someone else, dont worry, hints of senkuu/someone else for a bit there, like probably, or so he thought, this will be, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29777007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_DrStone_2021/pseuds/WTF_DrStone_2021
Summary: На рассвете 2 апреля 5747 года Асагири Ген покидает Королевство Науки ради путешествия по миру. По крайней мере, так он говорит, потому что побег от разбитого сердца для расчетливого менталиста звучит слишком поэтично.Пять лет спустя Ишигами Сенку идет по его следу, потому что больше не боится своих желаний.Асагири Ген не может полностью отказаться от самой большой своей любви, поэтому пишет письма, которые никогда не отправит.Ишигами Сенку не идеален, и метод проб и ошибок, конечно, очень научная тема, но это вовсе не значит, что эти ошибки нельзя попытаться исправить.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	1. tears that are concealed

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [before the farewell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24422047) by [chibyeol (minitala)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minitala/pseuds/chibyeol). 



> Переведено на WTF Battle 2021.

_20 марта, 5747 год_

Мой дорогой Сенку-чан!

А ты забавный, знаешь? Все-таки это был _твой_ мальчишник, и именно _ты_ должен был получать подарки. Но вместо этого ты подарил мне блокнот и спросил, смог ли наконец переиграть меня, великого менталиста?

Наверное, мне стоило посмеяться.

Но, на самом деле, я благодарен за этот подарок. Буду беречь его в путешествиях по миру, который ты возродил. Напишу на его страницах слова, которые хочу тебе сказать.

Слова, которые я никогда не смогу произнести.

Правда в том, Сенку-чан, что ты одержал победу надо мной еще много лет назад, когда меня только оживили. В тот день, когда ты выцарапал на дереве рядом с Пещерой Чудес дату своего раскаменения, ты украл то, чем я больше всего дорожу — и тогда я даже не подозревал об этом!

Ты удивительный и замечательный человек, мой дорогой Сенку-чан. Миру очень повезло с тобой, как и мне когда-то.

Мне так грустно тебя отпускать.

_Навсегда твой, Асагири Ген._

***

_9 апреля, 5747 год_

Мой дорогой Сенку-чан!

Прошла уже целая неделя, как я покинул Королевство Науки. Неделя, как я ушел от тебя. Все это время я хотел написать здесь что-нибудь, но блокнот просто не сможет вместить столько всего.

Свадьба была бы красивой, даже если бы ты хмурился все время. Ты никогда не понимал важность развлечений и церемоний, да? Раньше постоянно приходилось напоминать тебе, что такие простые мелочи тоже важны — еще в то время, когда Королевство Науки было крошечным.

Я так гордился тем, что мог без слов понять, о чем ты думаешь: разве это не значило, что я величайший из менталистов, когда-либо живших на Земле?

И все же, когда я говорил, что уеду с первыми лучами солнца, то не ожидал, что ты станешь меня провожать. В конце концов, это была твоя первая брачная ночь. Хотя, если верить убийственным объятиям, Кохаку тоже была не против меня проводить. Я так скучаю по нашей львице.

Я понимаю, что об этом не нужно просить, но ты позаботишься о них за меня, Сенку-чан? Сможешь убедиться, чтобы Кохаку не упахала Кинро с Гинро до смерти? Направить Хрома и Рури в их неловких шагах друг к другу, защитить от опасности Тайджу, Юзуриху и их маленькую девочку?

Проследишь, чтобы Касеки нормально отдыхал и — составишь ему компанию? Присмотришь за Мирай, пока Цукаса путешествует по Японии вместе с Рюсуем, Франсуа и Укио? Передашь нашей драгоценной Суйке, что я ценю подаренный браслет из ракушек и обещаю теперь всегда-всегда носить обувь?

Ты бы посмеялся, знаю. Самый эгоистичный человек в мире, который заботится о других больше, чем о себе? Действительно, смешно. Но, по правде говоря, я полюбил нашу маленькую семью. И я все еще эгоист. Иначе с радостью остался бы ~~и наблюдал, как любовь всей моей жизни счастлива рядом с другим человеком~~.

Нет, я должен был уехать именно потому, что я эгоист.

О, чуть не забыл! Дорогой Сенку-чан, ты обязательно должен заботиться о себе! Не забывай есть и устраивать перерывы, держи одеяло под рукой в лаборатории, ты же постоянно засыпаешь прямо на ногах! И не засиживайся допоздна: теперь у тебя есть семья, к которой нужно возвращаться.

Я скучаю по всем вам, Сенку-чан. Но больше всего мне не хватает тебя.

_Навсегда твой, Асагири Ген._

***

_12 июня, 5747 год_

Мой дорогой Сенку-чан!

Не знаю, чего я вообще ожидал, приземляясь в Королевстве Резины, но я, кажется, успел забыть, какое в тропиках беспощадное лето. Если буду носить хаори в таком климате, однажды меня настигнет тепловой удар.

Должен сказать, Королевство процветает. Наши друзья занялись сельским хозяйством и уже взрастили фруктовые сады, засадили обширные рисовые поля. Ты бы гордился, ~~любовь моя,~~ я уверен.

С момента приезда я даже успел попробовать урожай и, несмотря на адскую жару, мне здесь нравится. Местные сразу предложили остаться до весны, когда начнутся новые посадки. Чтобы тоже вовлечь в работу? Ну уж нет.

Через две недели я уезжаю, дальше направлюсь в Королевство Математики в Центральной Азии. Местные обещают устроить праздник в честь моего отъезда. Нет, правда, эти люди такие милые.

Я мог бы, наверное, написать, как грустно будет отсюда уезжать, но ничто не сравниться с болью от того, что я покинул тебя.

_Навсегда твой, Асагири Ген._

***

_21 июля, 5747 год_

Мой дорогой Сенку-чан!

Я на полпути к Королевству Математики. Надеюсь. Кажется, я немного потерялся.

Еды и воды достаточно и должно хватить еще на две недели, но я не настолько оптимист, чтобы на это надеяться. Неужели это и станет местом, где великий Асагири Ген встретит свой конец? Как трагично.

Прямо сейчас я лежу на земле и смотрю на звезды. Луна сегодня полная. Невероятно, что мы смогли преодолеть весь путь до нее и разобраться с загадочным Почемучкой. Поразительно, как такая красивая Луна могла скрывать настолько большое зло — и это все еще немного шокирует.

Знаешь, никогда бы не подумал, что полечу в космос, даже в самых диких своих фантазиях. И все же, именно благодаря тебе я смог прикоснуться к звездам.

Кажется, ты мне даже что-то такое рассказывал? Что все мы состоим из звезд?

Трудно верить в это сейчас, когда так холодно и одиноко. Ты когда-нибудь задумывался об этом? О том, насколько крошечная твоя жизнь перед лицом целой Вселенной?

Конечно, ты о таком не думаешь. Ты же _Сенку-чан_. Все, что больше тебя, ты можешь просто завоевать с помощью науки.

Интересно, из-за этого ты меня так сильно привлекаешь? Ведь для меня ты всегда был сияющей звездой — кем-то, кто способен на самые невероятные вещи.

Сенку-чан, если мы все состоим из звезд, то ты создан из самой яркой и драгоценной, что есть во Вселенной.

И я люблю тебя за это.

Вот, я это сказал. Кажется, в ближайшие несколько дней я умру. Но, по крайней мере, я больше не держу эти чувства в себе.

Я люблю тебя, Сенку-чан. Всегда, всецело и безоговорочно.

_Навсегда твой, Асагири Ген._

***

_4 августа, 5747 год_

Сенку-чан, я не умер.

За всей той драматичностью не верится, что мне так повезло. Хотя по части удачи до _тебя_ мне далеко, конечно. Через неделю после последнего письма мимо меня, бедного, голодного и обезвоженного, прошел караван, который направлялся из азиатских городов в Королевство Науки.

До сих пор не верю, что понаписал все это. Кажется, я уже тогда наполовину бредил. Думаю, все же не стану вычеркивать целые страницы с этой бессвязной болтовней, мне известно, какой ценной стала бумага в новом мире.

Написанное все равно было правдой. И _остается_. По крайней мере, сейчас я могу быть честен с самим собой в том, что так долго скрывал. Хотя многие в Королевстве Науки и так догадывались.

Какая разница.

Я что-то так сильно устал, Сенку-чан! Скучаю по коле! И по рамену! Скучаю по Суйке с ребятами, по суровости Цукасы и крикам Тайджу, по воодушевлению Хрома и Касеки. Я скучаю по всем. По дому.

Я скучаю по _тебе_.

Иногда я задумываюсь, стоило ли присоединяться к каравану. Ну, теперь я здесь, да? Наверное, останусь до конца зимы и посмотрю, куда меня это приведет.

_Асагири Ген._

***

_4 января, 5748 год_

Дорогой Сенку-чан!

С днем рождения!

Вспоминаю твой первый день рождения, который мы провели вместе. Не могу поверить, что ты думал, что мы тебя предадим! Даже сейчас это причиняет боль моему сердцу.

Знаешь, какая часть той ночи была лучшей? Момент, когда с тебя сняли повязку, и твой взгляд — когда ты увидел телескоп. Никогда не забуду, как выглядели в тот миг твои глаза.

И ~~ногда мне так хотелось, чтобы ты смотрел на меня так же~~ …

Сейчас телескоп кажется таким примитивным — по сравнению со всем, чего мы достигли. Наверное, ты уже убрал его, чтобы освободить место в обсерватории под что-то новое. Всегда было интересно, когда же ты это сделаешь.

Что бы ни заняло его место, я уверен, это будет гораздо более впечатляющая вещь, ведь ее создал _ты_. Такой уж ты человек, любовь моя.

Надеюсь, сегодня тебе тепло, и ты в кругу друзей.

_С любовью, Асагири Ген._

***

_11 апреля, 5748 год_

Мой дорогой Сенку-чан!

Прошло уже несколько месяцев с моей последней записи. Я был сильно занят, честно говоря. Королевство Математики значительно выросло с тех пор, как мы его основали, теперь тут так много всего интересного.

Представляешь, они построили парк развлечений! У меня от этого мурашки по коже!

А знаешь, что еще лучше? Тут появился театр, и он невероятно красив! Местные попросили меня поставить парочку шоу, и я даже с радостью согласился. Ничто не впечатляет людей так, как это делают магические трюки — но ты, конечно, с этим не согласишься. Магия всегда была для тебя чем-то раздражающим. Чем-то из списка вещей, которые нужно побеждать наукой.

Ах, мой дорогой Сенку-чан, но ведь для городских жителей, детей и простых мечтателей это теперь единственный способ прикоснуться к миру фантазий. Увидеть то, что они могли только представлять, даже если это не по-настоящему. Так как книг, фильмов, шоу и видеоигр больше нет, кажется, мы теперь в ответе за воплощение в реальность плодов человеческого воображения.

А теперь к лучшей части истории: театр в Королевстве Математики — полная копия одного из тех, что были в Южной Европе! Можешь в это поверить? Местные создали целый город, посвященный искусству бывшей Италии!

Туда-то я и направляюсь прямо сейчас. По словам группы, к которой я присоединился, мы примерно в середине маршрута и уже находимся где-то на юге Швейцарии.

Люди прекрасны, правда, Сенку-чан? Любовь к искусству живет в оживленных нами ремесленниках. И, если так подумать, может, это всегда и было одной из твоих целей.

Мы ведь как-то говорили об этом? На самом деле, кажется, даже спорили, и в итоге ты согласился, что искусство — неотъемлемая часть жизни. Ты _согласился_! Можешь вообще представить, насколько я был поражен? Не знаю, успел ли ты понять это по моему лицу, потому что тогда ты очень быстро встал и ушел.

Я в таком предвкушении! Хочется уже увидеть город, который они построили, и передать им твои технологии, которые позволят надолго сохранить все в целости.

С каждым днем скучаю по тебе все больше и больше.

_Со всей любовью, Асагири Ген._

***

_27 апреля, 5748 год_

Мой дорогой Сенку-чан!

Королевство Искусств превзошло все мои ожидания! Театры, фестивали, уличные танцы, музеи! Повсюду играет музыка! Прошло всего два дня, и мне еще столько предстоит увидеть!

И тут жива моя профессия! Не помню, когда в последний раз был так счастлив! Откровенно говоря, я вообще не рассчитывал, что после отъезда из Японии смогу еще когда-нибудь стать счастливым.

Твоя репутация опережает тебя — она сопровождает меня в этом странном Королевстве, которое люди построили без нашей помощи. Даже сейчас ты здесь, со мной.

Думаю, задержусь тут ненадолго, хорошо проведу время. Мир, который ты построил — прекрасное место, Сенку-чан. Хотелось бы мне наслаждаться этим путешествием вместе с тобой.

Я скучаю по тебе.

_С любовью, Асагири Ген._

***

_8 июня, 5749 год_

Сенку, любовь моя.

Не мог там больше оставаться. Нет, это был восхитительный год в компании людей искусства, просто кое-что случилось, а если и существует безопасное место, где я мог бы спокойно поделиться случившимся, так это здесь.

Там, в Королевстве, был один парень — очень вдохновленный, но довольно холодный и ужасно саркастичный. С ним было безумно весело, он даже не уступал мне в остроумии, но то, как сильно он напоминал тебя, меня отпугивало.

Поэтому я держался на расстоянии. Но мы стали друзьями, довольно близкими: иногда я ночевал в его студии, и мы говорили до утра. Он ходил на все мои шоу и критиковал выступления — в удивительно хорошем смысле. После них он ждал меня с цветами — каждый вечер разными.

И я не настолько глуп, понимаешь? Я видел, что все они значат, и знал, что он пытался с их помощью мне сказать: нильские лилии, астры, маргаритки, цветы персика, королевские лилии, красные и розовые камелии, незабудки, гортензии, первоцветы и _тюльпаны_. Но я просто улыбался и притворялся дураком.

Он был милым. Очень-очень милым. И терпеливым. И я знаю, что мог бы полюбить его, если бы только позволил себе это.

Но каждый раз, когда я смотрел на него, я видел тебя. Видел тебя и остро чувствовал потерю любви, которую оставил там, в Японии. И я не мог так поступить ни с ним, ни с призраком тебя в его образе. Думал, все это сойдет мне с рук…

Знаешь, что случилось потом? Он обманом выяснил мой _день рождения_ и подарил свой лучший шедевр — мой портрет со всеми подаренными им цветами. И даже несмотря на то, что он открыл мне свое прекрасное сердце, все, о чем я в тот момент мог думать, был чертов телескоп, который я просил построить для тебя тысячу жизней назад.

Так что я все ему рассказал. Мы посмеялись. И поплакали. И знаешь, что он сказал мне?

«Я отпускаю тебя только потому, что знаю, насколько это больно — любить одного-единственного человека так нежно и трепетно».

Ауч?

Не буду врать, это был контрольный в голову. На следующий день я собрал вещи и уехал из Флоренции, забронировав каюту до Касабланки перед отплытием в Бразилию. Он проводил меня до порта с букетом цинний и _душистого горошка_. Кажется, он действительно хотел моей смерти!

Но как я могу называться менталистом, если бы не подготовился? В ответ я подарил ему ирисы.

Возможно, в другой жизни я бы подарил ему нарциссы или даже фиалки. В этой же я нашел в себе мужество поцеловать его на прощание. И даже тогда думал только о том, что никогда не смог бы поступить так с тобой.

Жизнь так жестока, Сенку-чан, не считаешь?

Может быть, в какой-то другой вселенной Цукаса-чан не выбрал бы меня в качестве шпиона. Возможно, я был бы счастливее, останься от меня одни каменные обломки. Но тогда у меня бы не было бы ни шанса встретить тебя — и помочь достигнуть всех твоих целей, больше похожих на фантазии.

Если бы я только мог пережить все эти приключения, избежав страданий, которые за ними последовали. Но об этом остается только мечтать.

Завтра мой корабль отплывает в Королевство Суперсплавов и все, о чем я могу думать — это то, что я уже на полпути обратно к тебе.

_Искренне твой, Асагири Ген._

***

_1 сентября, 5749 год_

Дорогой Сенку-чан!

Если мой почерк покажется тебе кривым, так это из-за того, что я пишу во время полета в Королевство Кукурузы. Прошла всего неделя с момента, как я приехал в Бразилию, и догадайся, кого я тут уже встретил?

Нашего старого знакомого, Стэнли!

Как и всегда, он был очаровательно самодовольным и утверждал, что Ксено узнал о моем отплытии в Бразилию заранее. Представляешь, они даже предложили мне остаться: видимо, мои приключения привлекли внимание нашего научного друга (или соперника — в твоем случае, тут как посмотреть).

И все-таки Ксено и Стэнли были самыми интересными людьми среди всех, кого мы повстречали. Жаль, что США в нашем списке на посещение оказались первыми и остаться там удалось совсем ненадолго.

Стэнли рассказал, что они построили новую железную дорогу, и мы можем вместе отправиться в путешествие, на самолете или на поезде — как я захочу! Я ведь говорил тебе, что раньше путешествовал по США? И сейчас это так похоже на возвращение домой, что, как ты бы сказал, у меня аж мурашки по коже.

Остается только представлять, как бы ощущалось возвращение к тебе. Возможно, когда-нибудь я перестану об этом думать и буду просто наслаждаться своей жизнью.

_Навсегда твой, Асагири Ген._

***

_14 сентября, 5749_

Дорогой Сенку!

Ксено добился огромного успеха в Королевстве Кукурузы — между прочим, он ненавидит это название и зовет его _настоящим_ Королевством Науки. Да, он все еще наша любимая сволочь до мозга костей.

Думаю, не нужно даже говорить, что я защищал честь нашего Королевства от твоего имени.  
…  
—  
-.—

***

_21 сентября, 5749 год_

Дорогой Сенку!

Прости за это, немного сорвался после последней записи. А потом, к сожалению, заснул в астрономической башне Ксено и приболел. Повезло, что утром меня нашел Стэнли, и теперь всякие американцы по очереди проверяют меня, заботятся и кормят супом.

Вот это жизнь, скажу я тебе. Жалко только, что Ксено запер меня на карантин, чтобы остальные не заразились.

Сенку-чан, мне интересно, вот если бы я написал письмо, ( _настоящее_ ) письмо в Королевство Науки, ты с остальными приехали бы сюда за мной? Так же, как в последний раз?

До сих пор помню, как, едва увидев твои нелепые, похожие на лук-порей волосы, почувствовал себя в безопасности. Только увидев тебя, я сразу понял — у нас все получится. И это страшно, разве нет? Верить в кого-то настолько сильно. И все же, в тот день я поверил. И окончательно осознал, что ни одно место без тебя никогда не станет моим домом.

Ах. Что это я? Эта жизнь давно позади.

Я — тот, кто я есть сейчас. Асагири Ген, когда-то один из Пяти Великих Генералов Королевства Науки, ныне — странствующий фокусник и бывший менталист. Вот как в действительности оступаются сильнейшие.

Расскажи мне, Сенку-чан, как дела дома? У тебя уже родились дети? Учишь их науке так же, как Хрома когда-то? Достиг чего-нибудь невозможного?

Цукаса дома? А Рюсуй выжил после такого долгого общения с ним? И как Укио к этому отнесся? Не могу представить, чтобы путешествие с этими двумя хоть кому-то пошло на пользу. Хорошо, что у них есть еще и Франсуа.

Я скучаю по дому, Сенку-чан. Но я буду пытаться найти его где-то еще.

_Навсегда, Асагири Ген._

***

_10 октября, 5749 год_

Дорогой Сенку-чан!

Прости. Меня сильно трясет, так что мой почерк, наверное, просто ужасен.

Не представляю, каким образом Стэнли с Ксено вообще пришла эта гениальная идея, но они решили, что мне станет лучше, если я услышу твой голос.

Сенку-чан, я услышал тебя впервые за последние два года.

Мне пришлось сдерживать слезы. И это было чертовски трудно. Тебя было едва слышно из-за помех и плохой связи, но я так крепко вцепился в твой голос, что чуть не сломал приемник Ксено.

Любовь моя, любовь моя, _любовь моя_. Я так сильно по тебе скучаю!

Так невероятно сильно.

Мне жаль, что я никогда не смогу сказать тебе этого. Мне жаль, что я никогда не говорил, что люблю тебя. Мне жаль, что возведенных мной стен не хватило даже на то, чтобы услышать тебя из приемника.

Я рад, что ты в порядке. Я рад, что ты во всем преуспеваешь. Очень жаль, что я не смог поговорить с остальными, потому что нас разделяет целый океан, а это сильно мешает любому общению.

Я тоже преуспею, обещаю. Теперь мир, который ты построил — это мой дом. Клянусь, я тоже стану счастливым.

_Навсегда, Асагири Ген._

***

_22 февраля, 5750 год_

Дорогой Сенку-чан!

Прошло четыре месяца с того кошмарного звонка. Ксено говорит, что после того, что случилось, ты несколько раз пытался связаться снова, но я всегда оказывался в полях или гулял по Сан-Франциско. Надеюсь, ты не злишься, что я прошу его отвечать вместо меня.

Не думаю, что смогу выдержать такое еще раз и не попросить Стэнли тут же отвезти меня в Японию. Это физически больно, вот как это ощущается.

Поэтому я много времени провожу снаружи, а если ты позвонишь, ну, знаешь, ночью, у меня всегда есть Ксено, которого можно попросить солгать. Прости.

Стэнли предложил поехать вместе в другие штаты, посмотреть достопримечательности и помочь в восстановительных работах, когда придет весна.

Думаю, я соглашусь — хотя бы для того, чтобы оказаться подальше от этого дурацкого телефона. Не беспокойся обо мне, любовь моя. Я могу о себе позаботиться.

_Пока снова не встретимся, Асагири Ген._

***

_2 мая, 5750 год_

Сенку…

~~Я~~

~~Я не~~

Я поцеловал Стэнли. Или, точнее, он поцеловал меня, а я ответил… Мы… ~~черт…~~

Мы были на пути из Вашингтона в Солт-Лейк-Сити, когда он предложил заглянуть в национальный парк Банф, в Канаде, и посмотреть, что с ним теперь стало. Когда-то я слышал об этом месте и видел фотографии, поэтому согласился.

Он показал мне озеро Луиз, Сенку. И это было так _красиво_ , мне не хватит слов, чтобы описать. Стэнли предложил поставить палатку, чтобы мы могли остаться там, и я просто не стал отказываться: он все время был таким добрым и обходительным, называл меня их почетным гостем и все такое.

Честно, я почувствовал себя ВИП-знаменитостью. И от всего этого неожиданно стало легче. На целую секунду, глядя на это невероятное озеро и снежные верхушки гор, я забыл о мире, который оставил позади.

Так что одно привело к другому, и да. Случился поцелуй. Не знаю, что чувствую. И не понимаю, почему пишу об этом в **дурацком** блокноте, как какой-то старшеклассник. После моего неожиданного ответа Стэнли дал мне время, и я сразу же ощутил такую безмерную _вину_. Разве так я должен себя чувствовать?

Но это отличается от того, что было с Лоренцо — ну, знаешь, из Флоренции — наверное, потому что я познакомился со Стэнли еще до того, как все это случилось.

Сенку, ты бы точно знал, что делать.

~~Хотел бы я сейчас услышать твой голос.~~

Ладно, я что-нибудь придумаю.

 _Спасибо тебе, Асагири Ген_.

***

_19 августа, 5750 год_

Сенку.

Прошло еще несколько месяцев с того дня, как я последний раз что-то сюда писал. Сейчас мы там, где раньше была Луизиана. Мне не спится: это место меня пугает. Стэнли смешит моя реакция на все, что движется.

Мы помогали местным ребятам отстраиваться, и меня снова попросили устроить шоу. В конце концов, когда-то Новый Орлеан был родиной мистики в Америке.

И да, Стэнли. Кажется, стоит объяснить. Подумав, что мы будем вместе путешествовать до конца года, я решил дать ему шанс — без всяких обязательств, я к такому еще не готов, — и его все устроило. Сказал только что-то вроде: «Я же в любом случае заполучу тебя на целый год».

Какой беспощадный флирт!

Еще я попросил его не курить в моем присутствии, и он согласился, несмотря на явный дискомфорт. Честно говоря, он, кажется, почти перестал, и меня это радует.

Это ведь нормально, да? Радоваться тому, что кто-то ради тебя старается. Я чувствую себя… нужным, Сенку. Важным.

Потрясающее чувство.

Вот почему я так давно не писал. Каждый день я узнаю что-то новое не только о мире, но и об отношениях.

Пожалуйста, не злись, но я счастлив, что попробовал. И уверен, что ты тоже был счастлив, когда обручился и наконец угомонился после достижения нашей цели по спасению мира.

Но я все еще скучаю по тебе. В конце концов, ты мой лучший друг.

_Передавай всем мою любовь, Асагири Ген._

***

Сенку!

Ин-гда мне стнвится интрсно, почему я продолжаю псать здесььь

Ты хаха все рвно никогда не прчитаешь эттто…

—

— -

— -

— —

—

Прости, я был пьян, больше не повторится.

_Ген._

***

_14 апреля, 5751 год_

Сенку!

Нью-Йорк затопило. Удивлен ли я? Нет.

Тем не менее, это немного разочаровало. Стэнли об этом знал, сказал, что будет сюрприз. Так что я ударил его в живот, но сам же в итоге пострадал.

Хорошо, что я успел побывать в Нью-Йорке в старом мире.

…иногда мне становится интересно, что случилось бы, встреться мы в том мире. Почему-то мне кажется, что я и так знаю ответ.

Мы бы никогда не познакомились, ты и я. Ты бы пренебрежительно отнесся к моей карьере, а я в своей сфере не пересекся бы с такими учеными, как ты. Разве что на каком-нибудь мероприятии, вроде официальных выступлений? Но сомневаюсь, что мы вообще стали бы разговаривать.

Это больно, знаешь? Но теперь, думаю, я понимаю.

Сегодня я осознал: я рад тому, что Цукаса-чан оживил меня спустя тысячелетия сна. Если бы он этого не сделал, я бы никогда не узнал о твоем Королевстве Науки и его безграничных возможностях. Обычно людям вроде меня не выпадает такого шанса, Сенку-чан: нас воспитывают, украшают и представляют публике, как готовый продукт.

Уже поэтому я рад, что встретил тебя.

Но Нью-Йорк научил меня кое-чему сегодня. Дело в том, что некоторые вещи просто должны произойти, как бы мы ни преуменьшали масштаб этой трагедии.

И мне было суждено прожить жизнь отдельно от тебя. Я знаю, как поступлю дальше. Надеюсь, Стэнли поймет.

По крайней мере, я знаю, что в этой жизни любил тебя, Сенку.

Но еще теперь я точно знаю, что значит жить в мире, в котором все напоминает о тебе.

Возможно, однажды, в более удачное время, мы встретимся снова. Или, может, в неудачное. Но я точно знаю, где бы это ни было, я все равно буду любить тебя, как прежде.

_Навсегда, Асагири Ген._

***

Сенку перестает считать, когда самолет приземляется. Он еще движется по взлетной полосе, сбрасывая скорость, и Сенку мчится к нему со всех ног, несмотря на одышку и жжение в мышцах.

Потому что теперь, через сто тридцать семь миллионов пятьсот девяносто тысяч триста пятьдесят восемь секунд, _Ген наконец-то дома_.

Он не должен был позволять ему уехать. Не должен был даже выпускать из поля зрения. Этот чертов менталист на все десять миллиардов процентов так же умен, как и он сам, даже без энциклопедических знаний, впитанных с детства, но Сенку просто не сможет прожить больше ни единого проклятого года в неведении, где он и чем занимается.

Самолет окончательно останавливается. Сенку чувствует спиной, как остальные, включая его _вторую_ бывшую жену, понимающе ждут позади, пока он первым встретит своего долгожданного друга.

Кто-то спрыгивает с трапа, и этот силуэт ни с кем не спутать. Сенку застывает на месте.

Стэнли снимает шлем и отставляет ногу.

— Йо, Эйнштейн, — лениво тянет на английском.

— Стэнли, — приветствует Сенку, стараясь заглянуть ему за спину, в кабину пилота. Конечно, Ген попросил кого-то доставить его домой: этот идиот никогда в жизни не смог бы вести самолет сам…

— Его нет, — резко прерывает его мысли Стэнли, зажигая сигарету, и в его взгляде появляется что-то тревожное — такое непонятное, что Сенку не хочет даже разбираться.

— Тогда зачем ты здесь?

Он слышит, как позади него начинают шептаться, Рюсуй и Франсуа переводят их разговор, в их голосах проскальзывает замешательство.

Стэнли подходит к Сенку, копаясь в полетной амуниции. То, что он протягивает в руке, Сенку узнает мгновенно.

Это блокнот, который он отдал Гену перед его отъездом.

Голос Стэнли едва ли выше шепота, когда он произносит:

— Это все, что у нас от него осталось.

_Что?_

— Что ты сейчас сказал?!

Сенку требуется несколько секунд, чтобы осознать, что это не он задал вопрос: Рюсуй успевает оттолкнуть его и схватить Стэнли за грудки.

— Я сказал, — выдыхает Стэнли, бросив сигарету на асфальт и сжав руки в кулаки, — что _Гена больше нет_.

Его слова легко понять даже без перевода.

Франсуа ахает где-то за спиной, Сенку слышит, как Цукаса уводит Мирай с Суйкой подальше от начавшегося хаоса. Юзуриха пытается успокоить что-то кричащего Тайджу, Укио старается сделать то же с остальными.

 _Гена больше нет_.

 _Гена больше нет_.

 _Гена больше нет_.

Рюсуй бьет Стэнли в лицо прежде, чем Сенку успевает переварить его слова. От силы удара тот отлетает по взлетно-посадочной полосе, и Рюсуй надвигается следом.

— Погоди… — произносит Сенку ломким голосом. — Погоди, ты, наверное, шутишь. Нет ни единого шанса, что этот идиот мог умереть. Что. Это розыгрыш, что ли?

Рюсуй замирает на месте, как только он начинает говорить. Сенку смеется — почти маниакально:

— Давай, менталист, не в твоем характере выкидывать что-то настолько жестокое. Ты не…

Стэнли мгновенно прерывает его:

— Ген хотел отправиться на самолете в Австралию, посетить Королевство Алюминия. Я предлагал его отвезти, но он отказывался, сколько бы я ни настаивал. Через пять дней после отлета его самолет нашли на берегу Сакраменто с неисправным двигателем — и без Гена.

Стэнли заглядывает Сенку в глаза.

— Это произошло месяц назад. Все это время мы с Ксено занимались поисками, организовали спасательную операцию, но не нашли никаких признаков жизни, — он рвано вдыхает, и Сенку наконец распознает в его голосе горечь. — Все, что у нас было — это черный ящик с борта, и в нем лежал этот блокнот. Считаю, он предназначен только для твоих глаз, хоть мы и прочитали его весь в надежде на подсказки.

Сенку просто кивает. Потому что все происходящее слишком нереально. Это не может происходить прямо сейчас. Это. Не так он представлял себе этот день. Как и окончание их долгого расставания… Ни на миллиметр это _не могло случиться_ …

Чья-то рука крепко обнимает его за подрагивающие плечи. Тайджу.

— Франсуа, наверное, нашему гостю нужно отдохнуть, — говорит он ей, не сводя глаз с Сенку. Франсуа появляется в поле зрения, наклоняется к Стэнли и протягивает руку, от которой тот отмахивается, поднимаясь самостоятельно.

Следуя за ней, он притормаживает рядом с Сенку.

— Мне жаль, — шепчет Стэнли, — я тоже любил его.

Сенку моргает. Что-то в его груди шевелится, словами пытаясь вырваться наружу. _Я тоже любил его_. Руки сами тянутся к груди, к сердцу, бешено отстукивающему под ладонями тахикардический ритм, и давят, с каждым ударом пытаясь осознать случившееся.

Рюсуй проходит мимо, увязываясь за Стэнли, и мрачно хлопает Сенку по плечу, попутно разгоняя за его спиной всех, кто еще продолжает глазеть. Тайджу остается рядом, пока суматоха вокруг не утихает. Крепко держит его, сохраняя целым — в том месте, где, кажется, он легко мог бы сломаться, как одна из статуй.

Юзуриха подходит с другой стороны, обнимает за талию и прячет заплаканное лицо у него на плече.

От прикосновения мир внутри Сенку рушится, и все, что остается в голове — бесконечное эхо: « _Гена больше нет_ ». Вес последних десяти минут давит на колени сильнее, чем все три тысячи семьсот лет в камне, и они не выдерживают.

Вместе с Тайджу и Юзурихой они опускаются на взлетную полосу — плечо Сенку мокрое от слез, Тайджу тихо всхлипывает рядом. У Сенку трясутся руки от осознания: он держит последнюю частичку Гена в этом мире, так трепетно, будто она сможет ответить на вопросы, которые он боится даже задавать.

Он открывает первую страницу:

« _Мой дорогой Сенку-чан_ »...

И ломается.


	2. i’m waiting, let’s start over

Когда Сенку VII, он же Союз II, был завершен, все ждали, что первым пассажиром на борту захочет стать сам Сенку. Наверное, поэтому в Королевстве так удивились, когда он покрутил мизинцем в ухе и сообщил, что еще думает о том, кого отправить, а об окончательном решении даст знать только завтра.

Сидя на полу обсерватории и глядя на насмехающуюся над ним луну, Сенку вспоминает разговор с Цукасой перед его погружением в криосон.

_Посмотрим, я бы взял Тайджу. Хм. Сенку, на тебя нельзя положиться, когда дело касается физической силы, поэтому… Да, скорее всего, я бы взял Хрома._

Итак, по факту:

1\. У Цукасы хорошая интуиция, когда речь заходит о любой подготовке. Это всегда было одной из причин, по которым он наступал Сенку на пятки и предугадывал шаги в Каменных Войнах.

2\. На Сенку _действительно_ нельзя положиться во всем, что касается физической силы. И хотя Хром вряд ли _намного_ лучше, он все же лучше, и это важно.

3\. Ни малейшего сомнения, что сейчас Юзуриха ждет от него определенного ответа.

Сенку вздыхает, откидываясь на спину и немного сожалея, что лучший друг заставляет его делать такой выбор. В дверь обсерватории стучат, и прежде, чем он успевает что-либо ответить, Ген уже плавно проскальзывает внутрь.

— Сенку-чан…

Сенку закатывает глаза, чувствуя, как от знакомого голоса все тело невольно расслабляется. Присутствие Гена всегда так на него действует, это действительно озадачивает. Тот подбирается ближе и присаживается напротив, скрестив ноги по-турецки. Сенку уже даже не против такого нарушения личного пространства: в конце концов, обсерватория в каком-то смысле принадлежит _им обоим_.

Вместе они несколько минут смотрят на звезды в полной тишине. Потом Ген мягко хмыкает.

— Как красиво, — говорит он. — Нужно обязательно выяснить, что там, наверху, да?

Сенку фыркает:

— Будто тебе самому не хочется узнать.

Затем моргает и внезапно подскакивает. Бросает быстрый взгляд на Гена, безмятежно смотрящего в ответ. _Это может сработать_ , шепчет Сенку его предательский разум.

 _Нет, абсолютно точно нет_. Сильные стороны Гена — манипулирование и умение сбивать с толку, сеять сомнения. Кто знает, сработает ли это на Почемучке? И, опять же, _сработает ли вообще_? Внезапно для себя Сенку осознает, что десятимиллиарднопроцентно не готов рисковать Геном: для него это все равно что послать в космос Суйку.

 _Черт_ , именно поэтому в науке нет места сентиментальности.

Сенку вздыхает.

— Ты не знаешь, о чем говоришь, менталист.

— Разве? — Ген улыбается, пряча усмешку за длинными рукавами своего фиолетового хаори. — А ты?

Нет, он не знает.

— Никто не знает, в этом и суть, — перебивает его мысли собственный голос. Вернее, Ген говорит это — его голосом. Сенку пялится на него: и ему еще хватает наглости ухмыляться.

— Ну же, Сенку-чан, не делай такое лицо. Если мы не знаем, что там, разве не должны мы послать лучшее, что у нас есть?

— Ну, Тайджу я отправить уже не могу, верно?

— Я говорю не о Тайджу-чане, Сенку-чан, — произносит Ген непривычно серьезно. — Хром-чан достиг поразительных успехов в погоне за наукой, но он все еще не лучший наш ученый, так ведь?

Сенку бросает на него недовольный взгляд — он уже успел забыть, каким Ген иногда бывает засранцем. Наверное, считает, что Сенку наплевал на свои мечты. И как давно он уже не видел Гена таким беспощадно прямолинейным, прямо с того момента, как… как…

Стоп. Ну-ка, еще раз.

По фактам:

1\. Ген _никогда не бывает_ жестоким, только не _с Сенку_. Обычно он откровенен, но не жесток, не беспощаден, такое не в его характере. Это одна из деталей механизма их хорошей команды — Ген, конечно, не боится высказывать Сенку за всякую фигню, если того требуют обстоятельства, но он действительно _хороший друг_. И обсерватория — десятимиллиарднопроцентное тому доказательство. Отсюда напрашивается вопрос, что он там в этот раз задумал.

2\. Назвать Сенку мозгом всей операции будет верно, но не совсем. Ген такой же стратег, как и он, они оба — равные части того уравнения, из которого и складывается тот самый «мозг операции». В конце концов, именно это отличает их от остальных Генералов.

3\. Ген намекает, что не против — даже _хочет_ — полететь в космос. Впервые в жизни Асагири Ген добровольно предлагает свою кандидатуру для выполнения какой-то работы.

4\. Предыдущий пункт дискредитирован: шпионаж в Королевстве Кукурузы — яркий пример того, что Ген может вызываться добровольцем и даже жертвовать собой. И если он собирается стать вторым человеком на Союзе II, тогда…

5\. Им понадобится ученый. Хотя Сенку не сомневается, что Хром и Ген отлично сработаются даже с Цукасой, это все еще не лучшая комбинация из возможных.

Нет, лучшая их комбинация подразумевает, что… Ген никогда не смеялся над его мечтой о полете в космос. И теперь сам просит рассмотреть возможность, от которой Сенку давно отказался, предлагая себя в качестве залога.

Отправить только себя или Гена в одиночку в космос было бы катастрофой, но вместе? Честно говоря, даже Сенку в спокойной обстановке иногда позволяет себе мысли о том, что вдвоем их никто не смог бы остановить. А если еще и объединить силы с Цукасой…

Кажется, осознание проступает на его лице слишком ярко, потому что Ген тихо фыркает.

— Ты сумасшедший, знаешь? — возвращает усмешку Сенку.

— Почему же, мой дорогой Сенку-чан? — лукаво улыбается Ген в ответ — всегда так делает, когда ему удается одержать над Сенку верх. — Совершенно не представляю, о чем ты говоришь.

Сенку позволяет себе рассмеяться. От этого у него на все десять миллиардов процентов мурашки по коже.

***

Как только дрожащие ноги Сенку касаются земли, его тут же сжимают в объятиях: Тайджу, Юзуриха, Кохаку, Хром и Рури…

На периферии зрения, с Мирай на руках, мелькает Цукаса, обменивающийся приветствиями с Рюсуем и Укио. Ген остается в стороне, безмятежно наблюдая за происходящим. Сенку молча кивает ему, предлагая присоединиться к их маленькой толпе, но на Гена тут же налетают Касеки и Суйка с другими детьми.

Несмотря на это, он ловит взгляд Сенку, одаривая мягкой улыбкой, и только потом разворачивается, чтобы обнять плачущую Суйку.

Они дома. Только это теперь важно. Они дома, в безопасности, и наконец-то могут приступать к полноценному восстановлению мира. Сенку позволяет себе уткнуться в плечо Тайджу, одной рукой обнимая Юзуриху, другой вцепляясь за спину Кохаку, зажавшей между ними Хрома. Рури тянется к Сенку через него, Цукаса в окружении своих друзей тоже стоит рядом. Понимающий взгляд Гена теплом ощущается на затылке.

Дома.

***

_20 марта, 5747 год_

_Мой дорогой Сенку-чан!_

_…Но на самом деле, я благодарен за этот подарок. Буду беречь его в путешествиях по миру, который ты возродил. Напишу на его страницах слова, которые хочу тебе сказать._

_ Слова, которые я никогда не смогу произнести. _

_Правда в том, Сенку-чан, что ты одержал победу надо мной еще много лет назад, когда меня только оживили. В тот день, когда ты выцарапал на дереве рядом с Пещерой Чудес дату своего раскаменения…_

**Запись №1** — _13 августа, 5751 год_

 _Исследователь: Ишигами Сенку_.

 **Вопрос:** По словам Стэнли Снайдера, Асагири Ген (далее _Субъект_ ) мертв. Верно ли это утверждение?

**Дано:**

1\. В последнем разговоре с Исследователем перед своим уходом _Субъект_ сказал, что хочет посмотреть, во что превратился мир сейчас, после победы над Почемучкой. _Субъект_ также отметил, что мир слишком велик и красив, чтобы оставаться в одной Японии.

2\. _Субъект_ сносный водитель, но ужасный штурман. Учитывая четыре года и три месяца между его отъездом из Японии и злополучным последним полетом, теоретически _Субъект мог бы_ научиться управлять самолетом.

3\. Тем не менее, _Субъект_ ~~был~~ **остается** реалистом. В первый раз он ни за что бы не согласился совершить перелет через Тихий океан сам, еще и настаивая на этом.

4\. Из чего следует: либо Стэнли Снайдер лжет, либо Асагири Ген что-то задумал.

***

Сенку находит его в обсерватории, смотрящим на звезды. Обернувшись, Ген приветственно улыбается:

— Сенку-чан! Тебя не должно здесь быть, это все-таки твоя вечеринка!

Сенку фыркает:

— Ты тоже должен там быть, но вместо этого прячешься здесь.

Ген отворачивается — застывшая улыбка остается на его лице.

— Ах, ты же знаешь, что я не очень переношу алкоголь, а Рюсуй-чан пытался влить в меня больше, чем мне хотелось бы.

Сенку хмыкает, тут же вспоминая последний раз, когда Ген напивался — во время празднования победы, и, честно говоря, это была та еще катастрофа. Несмотря на кучу места в обсерватории, он подходит и присаживается рядом.

С тех пор, как они приземлились и Ген разгуливал по деревне пьяным, веселя его и всех окружающих, прошло уже несколько месяцев. Многое произошло за это время, и, что самое удивительное, Сенку в итоге оказался помолвленным.

Наверное, это было логично? Сейчас он стал старше, ему уже было почти столько же, сколько и Бьякуе, когда тот улетал на Союзе с МКС. Больше не осталось врагов, которых нужно побеждать, людей, которых нужно раскаменять, и мира, который нужно спасать. У Сенку была его наука, но еще — целая жизнь впереди, свободная жизнь. И отношения должны были стать следующим шагом, разве нет?

Он почти высказывает эти мысли Гену — ему всегда можно доверить самые сумбурные идеи, — но быстрый взгляд на него отрезвляет, помогая вспомнить, зачем он вообще сюда пришел.

Мальчишник оказался безумным: изначально в нем принимали участие только самые близкие друзья Сенку, а потом мужчины — и даже женщины — деревни, видимо, решили, что праздник вождя должен быть масштабнее. Сенку оставалось только потягивать напитки из бара Франсуа и принимать поздравления от всех этих пьяниц.

И все было хорошо, пока Сенку не заметил, что в поле зрения подозрительно отсутствует фиолетовый цвет. Все остальные были на месте — Тайджу, Хром, Рюсуй, Укио, Цукаса, все, кроме Гена, который сам же эту вечеринку и спланировал.

Во всей деревне было только одно место, куда он мог сбежать, если хотел, чтобы его оставили в покое. Так, аккуратно маневрируя и уклоняясь от прилипчивого Тайджу, Сенку и оказался в обсерватории с Геном, который за семь минут и сорок секунд больше так и не произнес ничего, кроме дежурного приветствия.

— Ладно, менталист, выкладывай, — наконец, неохотно начинает Сенку.

Ген растерянно моргает, прикидываясь дураком:

— Не понимаю, о чем ты, Сенку-чан.

Нахмурившись, Сенку наклоняется ближе. Ген не вздрагивает, вообще не подает признаков дискомфорта от вторжения в личное пространство, но он слишком давно его знает, чтобы не подмечать детали: пальцы Гена впиваются в ткань на бедрах, сжимают ее, небрежная улыбка становится идеальной, а еще — его глаза… За весь вечер он так ни разу и не посмотрел ему в глаза.

— Тебе есть, что сказать, — тянет Сенку, — я же вижу.

На этот раз улыбка неестественно застывает у Гена на лице. Он раздраженно выдыхает и отворачивается.

— А что, если я никогда не захочу об этом говорить, а, Сенку-чан?

— Бред, — легко отмахивается Сенку. — Ты прекрасно знаешь, что можешь обсудить со мной что угодно.

Ген издает фальшивый смешок, и он хмурится сильнее. И что это должно значить? Что Ген от него уже что-то скрывал? Разве Сенку не развеивал всегда любые его опасения? Десятимиллиарднопроцентный бред. Но беспокоящий достаточно, чтобы разрушить привычное чувство уверенности, обычно окружающее их здесь, в обсерватории.

— Когда ты собираешься заменить телескоп, Сенку-чан? — проигнорировав его слова, вдруг спрашивает Ген, отвлекая от нарастающих сомнений.

— А? И зачем мне это?

— Теперь у тебя есть все ресурсы, чтобы сделать что-нибудь получше, чем это, — отвечает Ген, похлопывая по стоящему рядом телескопу.

От этого у Сенку появляется плохое предчувствие.

— Пока ты здесь, телескоп тоже останется, Ген.

Ген слабо улыбается, но даже Сенку видит, насколько это хрупкое прикрытие.

— Ты же не думаешь, что я останусь здесь навечно.

Сенку на мгновение умолкает, мысленно готовясь к худшему.

— Ген, — сделав глубокий вдох, решительно начинает он, — что ты пытаешься сказать?

В этот раз улыбка окончательно пропадает с лица Гена, оставив после себя только намек, легкую тень — тонкую, как бумага, почти незаметную. Он снова надолго отворачивается к звездам, заставляя Сенку нервничать в тишине.

— Я хочу уехать.

— _Что?_

— Я хочу путешествовать по миру, Сенку-ча…

— Мы _уже_ это сделали, что тебе еще нужно?

— Сенку-ч…

— Нет, — обрывает его Сенку, моргая и глядя на Гена так, будто последней минуты разговора вообще не было, — что тебе нужно, Ген? Я могу сделать для тебя все, чего ты захочешь, здесь.

Услышав его слова, на мгновение Ген замолкает, уязвимо распахнув глаза. Но затем его лицо снова закрывается на замок, и он смеется, окончательно ввергая Сенку в замешательство.

— Глупый, ты не сможешь сделать для меня мир, — говорит Ген. — Все, что я хочу — это увидеть его сейчас, когда Почемучки больше нет. Разве Цукаса-чан и другие не хотят того же?

— Да, но они остаются _в Японии_.

— Мир гораздо больше одной только Японии, и точно не уступает ей в красоте. А мне всегда нравилось мечтать по-крупному, Сенку-чан.

— Ген. _Почему?_

— А почему нет, Сенку-чан? Нам больше не нужно спасать мир. Ты и сам движешься вперед. Что до меня, я уже говорил, что всегда выбираю самую выгодную позицию. И теперь, когда мы раскаменили весь мир, в нем появится еще много того, что сможет меня заинтересовать и чем я смогу воспользоваться.

Почему нет, действительно. Почти научный вопрос. Но почему тогда не остаться?.. Сенку моргает. Зачем он вообще так настаивает на том, чтобы Ген не уезжал? Менталист же может делать все, что хочет, верно? Если это сделает его счастливым, тогда…

Верно. Сенку тяжело вздыхает.

— Жди здесь.

Ген удивленно хлопает глазами, но Сенку уже сбегает вниз, в лабораторию и находит то, что ищет. Вещь, готовую уже давно, но так и не отданную. Когда он поднимается обратно, Ген ждет его в замешательстве.

— Вот, — Сенку протягивает ему блокнот. Не разлинованный, в кожаном переплете, крупный — размером примерно со старые журналы. Ген пролистывает пустые страницы и бросает на него вопросительный взгляд.

— Ты сказал, что я не смогу сделать для тебя мир, — произносит Сенку. — Ну, не знаю, чего именно ты от него ждешь, да ты и сам наверняка не знаешь. Так что просто записывай сюда все, что привлечет твое внимание, а потом, когда вернешься, сможем об этом поговорить.

В этот раз Ген смеется искренне, от души и очень заразительно — Сенку ничего не остается, кроме как мягко улыбнуться в ответ. Ген проводит пальцами по обложке и лукаво смотрит из-под ресниц.

— А если я использую его для чего-нибудь еще и никогда не позволю заглянуть внутрь?

Сенку фыркает — как всегда, когда ловит Гена на его фокусах.

— Делай, что хочешь, в любом случае, он твой.

— Мой, значит, — задумчиво произносит Ген. — Спасибо, Сенку-чан.

— Э-э, — красноречиво отвечает Сенку, — всегда пожалуйста?

Ген продолжает улыбаться, сжимая в руках блокнот, и впервые за эту ночь тишина становится легкой и уютной. Сенку расслабляется, ложась на пол: теперь можно и понаблюдать за ночным небом.

— Так, погоди секунду… Сенку-чан, а почему ты даришь мне подарки?! Это же _твоя_ вечеринка!

***

**Вывод:** полет и крушение самолета были спланированы заранее. Возникает вопрос, _зачем Субъект_ пошел на все это, чтобы инсценировать собственную смерть? Что успело произойти за четыре года, четыре месяца и девять дней с последней встречи с _Исследователем_? Страницы блокнота в кожаном переплете почти не содержат упоминаний того времени. Даже если исключить возможность несчастного случая, все факты говорят об одном: **Нет никаких доказательств того, что Асагири Ген действительно мертв**.

 **Рекомендации** : изучить возможные причины, по которым Асагири Ген попытался инсценировать собственную смерть. Их можно найти в:

а. Оставленном им блокноте.

б. Местах, которые он успел посетить за четыре года, четыре месяца и девять дней.

 _Личные Заметки Сенку:_ Не играй со мной, менталист. Не забывай, что _я хорошо тебя знаю_. Четырех лет порознь не хватит для того, чтобы я не смог найти тебя по оставленным тобой же следам. Ты жив, Ген, и я уверен в этом на все десять миллиардов процентов. Где бы ты ни был, я _найду_ тебя.

***

Юзуриха находит его в обсерватории, смотрящим на блокнот Гена. Здесь Сенку прячется чаще всего — с тех самых пор, как несколько лет назад Ген уехал.

В деревне прошли символичные похороны, но Сенку на них не было. Отказался присутствовать на последнем прощании Королевства Науки с одним из своих столпов, вместо этого предпочтя запереться в своем единственном убежище в компании кожаного блокнота.

Юзуриха молчит, и Сенку первым нарушает тишину:

— Я не думаю, что он мертв.

Юзуриха обеспокоенно хмурится.

— Сенку-кун, если ты не можешь это принять, еще не значит…

— Нет, Юзуриха, — мягко перебивает Сенку, продолжая листать страницы, — я на десять миллиардов процентов уверен, что он не умер.

Она моргает, внимательно его рассматривая. Они с Тайджу знают Сенку дольше всех: он никогда не лжет, когда дело касается науки, особенно — когда речь заходит о _фактах_.

— Хорошо, — улыбается Юзуриха. — Тогда что ты собираешься делать?

— А что мне еще остается? Я найду его.

***

_9 апреля, 5747 год_

_Мой дорогой Сенку-чан!_

_…И все же, когда я говорил, что уеду с первыми лучами солнца, то не ожидал, что ты станешь меня провожать. В конце концов, это была твоя первая брачная ночь. Хотя, если верить убийственным объятиям, Кохаку тоже была не против…_

_…Ты бы посмеялся, знаю. Самый эгоистичный человек в мире, который заботится о других больше, чем о себе? Действительно, смешно. Но, по правде говоря, я полюбил нашу маленькую семью. И я все еще эгоист. Иначе с радостью остался бы ~~и наблюдал, как любовь всей моей жизни счастлива рядом с другим человеком.~~_

***

Сенку отчетливо помнит день, когда он попрощался с Геном. Помнит, как крепко сжимал его в объятиях, и как Ген уткнулся ему между шеей и плечом.

Прекрасно помнит, какую острую потерю ощутил, когда Ген развернулся и начал уходить. Помнит, как отсчитывал секунды — одну, вторую, третью, четвертую — вместе с его шагами. Помнит, как подумал: они еще ни разу не расставались надолго, так что вероятность того, что менталист совсем скоро вернется обратно, составляет все десять миллиардов процентов.

И впервые за всю историю его гипотеза с треском провалилась. Поэтому он продолжает считать — потому что отсутствие Гена оставляет в его жизни жуткую пустоту, которую, как он надеется, можно заполнить числами, бесконечно тикающими в голове.

Сенку вздыхает. Самолет Снайдера приземлился ровно в одиннадцать часов, тридцать две минуты и восемнадцать секунд. Когда он остановился, отсчет длился сто тридцать семь миллионов пятьсот девяносто тысяч триста пятьдесят восемь секунд. Не стоило переставать считать. Теперь он и не остановится, пока снова не увидит Гена.

Когда Сенку спускается из обсерватории со снаряжением, жители деревни торжественно встречают его. Спереди стоят Юзуриха с Тайджу — он держит на руках их маленькую девочку.

— И к чему все это? — спрашивает Сенку.

— Ты снова отправляешься за приключениями, Сенку! — дрожащим голосом восклицает Тайджу, не сдерживая эмоций. — Конечно, мы тебя проводим!

Сенку ухмыляется. Это не столько приключение, сколько миссия. Тем не менее, сантименты — это ценно.

— Не реви, болван, — ворчит он. — У тебя теперь есть человек, который на тебя равняется.

Проигнорировав замечание, Тайджу продолжает заливать все вокруг слезами, хоть и пытается сдерживаться изо всех сил.

— Сенку! — орет он. — Лучше бы вам поскорее вернуться!

Несмотря на вопли, Момои на его руках крепко спит: очевидно, громкие крики ее уже не тревожат.  
Юзуриха похлопывает Тайджу по плечу и подходит к Сенку с каким-то свертком.

— Скоро зима, — говорит она. — Не мерзни, хорошо? — и вручает теплую одежду.

Сенку усмехается, принимая подарок:

— Спасибо. Присмотришь за ними ради меня, ладно?

— Конечно! — солнечно улыбается Юзуриха в ответ.

Остальные жители деревни, перекрикивая друг друга, прощаются, напутствуя его напоследок. Касеки, все еще бодрый для своего возраста, выходит вперед и протягивает Сенку что-то в прямоугольной коробке, обшитой бархатом.

— Не повезло тебе с отношениями, Сенку, — смеется он, на что Сенку только фыркает. — Но я сделал тебе это на всякий случай.

Он догадывается, что там внутри, и его сердце на мгновение сбивается с ритма: Касеки уверен в нем и Гене так сильно, что даже успел подготовиться.

— О-хо-хо, — смеется Касеки, поглаживая бороду, — другого я от вас и не жду. Как ты там сказал? С третьего раза всегда получается? Я, конечно, не уверен, у меня обычно выходит с первого, но, зная твою удачу, думаю, так и будет.

Сенку громко хмыкает — как же все-таки круто, что этот человек прожил достаточно долго, чтобы они смогли встретиться — протягивает ладонь, и Касеки встречает ее своей, отбивая «пять». Напоследок, уходя, он все-таки кивает.

Проходя мимо, Сенку встречается взглядом со всеми жителями деревни, и все они по очереди прощаются с ним — Гинро с Кинро, Мацуказе, Магма, Хьега, Хомура, Кохаку… она ободряюще скалится и тут же опускает голову, пряча облегчение в уголках губ.

Уже на границе леса он встречает остальных.

— Почему вы все позируете, как какой-то бойз-бенд? — говорит Сенку, ковыряясь в ухе.

Хром, стоящий ближе всех, усмехается:

— Просто иди уже сюда, а?

Сенку закатывает глаза, но все равно слушается — и они стукаются кулаками, как когда-то давно.

— Не переживай, — произносит Хром, — я за ними присмотрю.

— Еще бы, — отвечает Сенку, — от Ассистента Вождя я меньшего и не жду, учти.

Хрома явно распирает, и он гордо выпячивает грудь — принимает титул всерьез. Сенку знает деревню Ишигами — Королевство Науки с таким протеже точно останется в надежных руках.

И Рури, стоящая рядом — теперь уже жена Хрома — сама берет Сенку за руку.

— Я буду молиться, чтобы ты нашел его, — говорит она с улыбкой. Сенку кивает и дотрагивается ладонью до ее округлившегося живота.

— Вы же позаботитесь о нем, да? — и поднимает бровь, когда Рури кладет руки поверх, обнадеживающе улыбнувшись.

Рюсуй ждет следующим, и его глаза пылают праведным негодованием.

— Когда найдешь его, вмажешь ему от меня хорошенько, ладно?

— Э, ты же знаешь, я против насилия, — быстро отнекивается Сенку.

— И обязательно _притащишь_ его задницу обратно в Японию. Ну или поможешь мне с его поиском, потому что у тебя не будет выбора, и тогда я выслежу вас _обоих_ и _придушу_.

— Воу.

Ухмыльнувшись, Рюсуй хлопает Сенку по плечу.

— Будь осторожнее, будешь же? — говорит он непривычно серьезно. Сенку с усмешкой стряхивает его руку.

— Тебе-то что, богатенький мальчик?

— Вообще-то я должен завершить свою коллекцию желаний!

Сенку закатывает глаза.

— Ты неисправим.

Франсуа подходит к Рюсую и становится рядом.

— Господин Сенку, еда для вашего путешествия уже упакована и находится в рюкзаке у господина Цукасы.

— Цукасы?

— Да, — говорит Укио, гладя по голове Мирай за его спиной, — верни его целым и невредимым, Сенку.

Сенку поднимает бровь, глядя на сидящего на поваленном дереве Цукасу.

— Я, вроде как, не просил?

— Тебе и не нужно было. Ген не единственный, кто тебя знает, Сенку, — отвечает Укио, улыбаясь.

— И что, даже никаких мудрых напутствий в дорогу не будет?

— Не-а, — смеется Укио. — Будем честны, в этом я тебе не ровня.

Мирай подступает ближе и обнимает Сенку за пояс. Затем отодвигается, заглядывает в глаза и говорит:

— Ты обязательно вернешь их обоих в целости, братец Сенку!

— _Обоих?_

Из-за спины Цукасы высовывается голова Суйки.

— Да! Суйка тоже поедет!

— Нет, — отрезает Сенку.

— Нет?

— Нет, Суйка.

— Хм. Она вполне может пойти с нами, — впервые за все время произносит Цукаса.

— Простите, что? — возмущается Сенку. — Еще раз, в чью жизненно важную экспедицию мы там отправляемся?

Цукаса ухмыляется.

— В твою. Поэтому тебе и понадобится поддержка.

Сенку хмурится.

— Мне _не нужна_ поддержка.

— Шансы на то, что ты умрешь, будешь смертельно ранен или начнешь умирать от жажды и голода еще до того, как покинешь Японию, составляют…

— Черт, _ладно_!

Суйка радостно хихикает, пока Цукаса поднимается.

— Ну что, пришло время найти твоего менталиста.

От его слов деревня ликует. Что ж, уровень его харизмы определенно зашкаливает за десять миллиардов.

Сенку проходит мимо него и закатывает глаза.

— Он не мой, Цукаса.

«Во всяком случае, пока», — не договаривает он. Стоп, _что?_

Идет двадцать первое августа пять тысяч семьсот сорок седьмого года, время: ровно шесть часов, пятьдесят восемь минут и тринадцать секунд. Сенку возобновляет свой счет.

_Сто тридцать восемь миллионов четыреста тридцать семь тысяч восемьсот девяносто три секунды._

***

_12 июня, 5747 год_

_Мой дорогой Сенку-чан!_

_…несмотря на адскую жару, мне здесь нравится. Местные сразу предложили остаться до весны, когда начнутся новые посадки. Чтобы тоже вовлечь в работу? Ну уж нет._

_…Я мог бы, наверное, написать, как грустно будет отсюда уезжать, но ничто не сравниться с болью от того, что я покинул тебя._

**Список вещей, которые нужно сказать Асагири Гену после того, как найду его:**

1\. Асагири Ген идиот и ублюдок — потому что пропал и инсценировал свою смерть.

2\. В первую очередь, Асагири Ген идиот, потому что вообще уехал.

3\. Асагири Ген должен перестать просить Ишигами Сенку передавать их друзьям сентиментальное дерьмо, которое он понаписал, и сказать им все лично.

4\. Таланты Асагири Гена исключительны и потрясают, и Ишигами Сенку никогда не попросит его это в себе изменить.

5\. Асагири Ген никогда не изменится, он по-прежнему ленивая задница, умная задница и потрясающий ублюдок одновременно.

***

_21 июля, 5747 год_

_Мой дорогой Сенку-чан!_

_Я на полпути к Королевству Математики. Надеюсь. Кажется, я немного потерялся._  
Эта запись Сенку не нравится, хоть в ней Ген впервые и раскрыл свои настоящие чувства. Потому что в тот день, несколько лет назад, Ишигами Сенку мог потерять Асагири Гена и даже не узнать об этом. Продолжал бы считать секунды, пока Ген исчезал в песках пустыни Гоби.

Он смотрит на звезды. Небо сегодня ясное, легко можно различить Альтаир, Полярную звезду и Вегу. Бетельгейзе и Ригель обрамляют отчетливо виднеющийся Пояс Ориона с обеих сторон. Луна тихим полумесяцем медленно движется по небу.

На это же небо Ген смотрел тогда? Может, он даже выбирал звезды для ориентира, как учил его Сенку. Не то чтобы это могло оказаться полезным для навигации из-за наклона оси Земли, Ген ведь не знал правильных поправок.

_Каждый человек на планете создан из того же звездного вещества, из которого состоит Вселенная. Кто мы такие, чтобы решать, кому жить, а кому — нет, если все люди равны звездам?_

Когда Сенку сказал это, Ген только рассмеялся, в его глазах плясало веселье вперемешку с восхищением.

_Не в твоем стиле быть таким поэтичным, Сенку-чан!_

Конечно, он должен был догадаться, что это лишь для отвода глаз — чтобы он не заметил, как глубоко эти слова пустили корни в сердце такого эгоистичного менталиста. Вообще осталось еще множество вещей, которые он должен был заметить, сказать и сделать.

И единственный способ завершить этот список теперь — найти его на этой планете, прежде чем он по-настоящему исчезнет там, где Сенку не сможет до него не дотянуться. Потому что он отказывается верить, что прямо сейчас Ген уже...

— Сенку?

Тихий сонный голос вырывает Сенку из его размышлений. Обернувшись, он видит, как Суйка трет глаза и подходит ближе, таща за собой спальный мешок. Сенку двигается, давая ей устроиться рядом на песке.

— Мелкая, ты уже должна спать, — ворчит он.

— Хм-м, — бубнит Суйка, — если Сенку будет спать, то и Суйка тоже ляжет.

Сенку не удерживается от смешка. Раньше Суйка часто так делала, особенно когда он торчал в лаборатории, сосредоточившись на работе и забыв о времени. Сначала она была робкой, даже пугливой, но постепенно, видя, как Сенку иногда падает от изнеможения, становилась все упрямее и непреклоннее и, в итоге, начала почти требовать, чтобы он нормально отдыхал и спал.

Только спустя несколько месяцев он узнал, что это Ген уловками заставил ее начать так делать. Неудивительно, что она была так напугана. «Глупый менталист», — с улыбкой думает Сенку.

— Я еще не хочу, Суйка, — вместо этого говорит он.

— Тогда Сенку будет рассказывать Суйке про звезды, пока мы, — она сладко зевает, — не уснем?

Сенку нежно треплет ее по волосам. Он никогда никому не признается, но Суйка — его любимица среди всех жителей деревни Ишигами.

— Ладно, мелкая, — фыркает он, притворяясь обманутым, но Суйка лишь усмехается. — Надевай свои очки, расскажу тебе про созвездия.

***

_4 августа, 5747 год_

_ Сенку-чан, я не умер. _

_…Я что-то так сильно устал, Сенку-чан! Скучаю по коле! И по рамену! Скучаю по Суйке с ребятами, по суровости Цукасы и крикам Тайджу, по воодушевлению Хрома и Касеки. Я скучаю по всем. По дому._

_Я скучаю по тебе. **Я тоже по тебе скучаю.**_

**Список вещей, которые нужно сделать для Асагири Гена после его возвращения:**

1\. Кола. Много колы.

2\. Рамен. Из хорошего сорта пшеничной лапши ( _Заметка:_ попросить Франсуа).

3\. Детскую площадку или что-то вроде? Чтобы проводить время с детьми.

4\. Портативный GPS, потому что этот идиот легко теряется.

5\. Да все, что он, черт возьми, захочет, я уже говорил ему, что сделаю.

***

_Я тоже по тебе скучаю._

Сенку моргает. Он написал это, даже не задумываясь. Но это на все десять миллиардов процентов правда, разве нет? Не вычеркивать же теперь. К тому же, это испачкает блокнот. Ну уж нет.

Суйка ерзает рядом в своем спальном мешке: она вторую ночь подряд ложится рядом с Сенку, потому что он снова перестал по-человечески спать.

— Сенку, можно тебя кое о чем спросить? — произносит она так мягко, будто боится его реакции.

— Конечно, — быстро заверяет он. Они с Геном всегда поощряли желание задавать вопросы у детей, которых учили: в конце концов, для развития науки здоровое любопытство жизненно необходимо. Давненько уже Суйка не боялась о чем-то спрашивать. — В чем дело?

— Откуда ты знаешь, что Ген не умер?

О. Ну. Вот почему боялась. Если бы Сенку пришлось раскладывать факты, вывод все равно напрашивался один: тот полет был поступком, который Ген — здравомыслящий и трусливый идиот — никогда не совершил бы без очень личного мотива.

Исчезновение с лица недавно восстановленной Земли кажется вполне трудоемким делом, чтобы оправдать и полет, и фальшивое крушение на самолете, и побег туда, где он считает свое присутствие необходимым — или незаметным.

К сожалению, даже этот факт, по сути, основывается исключительно на одной вещи — Сенку достаточно знает Гена, чтобы слепо верить в свое предположение.

В конце концов, он предпочитает сказать Суйке правду.

— Я просто… — колеблется он. — Я просто знаю.

От собственных слов Сенку вздрагивает. Это так на него не похоже. Но есть факты, а есть истина, и это знание — точно из второй категории.

— С уверенностью могу только сказать, что он все еще где-то там.

Суйка смотрит на него, будто видит впервые — оно и понятно, учитывая, что, как ученый, раньше он никогда такого не говорил. Улыбнувшись, она поудобнее устраивается в спальном мешке.

— Если я что и знаю о тебе, Сенку, так это то, что ты всегда на десять миллиардов процентов прав.

***

_4 января, 5748 год_

_Дорогой Сенку-чан!_

_…Сейчас телескоп кажется таким примитивным — по сравнению со всем, чего мы достигли. Наверное, ты уже убрал его, чтобы освободить место в обсерватории под что-то новое. Всегда было интересно, когда же ты это сделаешь. **Никогда.**_

Обсерватория в обеих формах — в старом мире и новом — для него всегда была одной из самых ценных вещей. Много лет назад, когда Сенку был еще маленьким, Бьякуя продал свою машину, чтобы купить ему оборудование для домашних исследований. С тех пор Сенку посвятил все свое время и силы тому, чтобы отцовский подарок не был потрачен зря, и изучал науку каждое мгновение своей жизни: проводя эксперимент за экспериментом, наслаждаясь полученными знаниями, действиями, самим процессом обучения и достижения, создания, неудачами и успехами…

После окаменения эксперименты заменили другие вещи — единственной целью которых было выживание. На отдых и простые радости времени не оставалось: нужно было как-то жить и попутно спасать мир. Спасать себя, друзей, Рури, деревню Ишигами, Цукасу от самого себя.

Но потом в его жизнь вошел Ген — настолько же умный, но живущий совершенно иначе.

Что в Гене было такого особенного? Их встреча казалась одной из тех счастливых случайностей, которые сама судьба подготовила тысячи лет назад.

На самом деле, так много успехов зависело от единственного шанса, что из всех людей, которых Цукаса мог отправить шпионить, он выберет именно менталиста, которого Сенку невзлюбил еще в старом мире. И, тем не менее, Ген сделал свой выбор. Что с ним было не так?

Конечно, все началось с взаимной выгоды: Ген получил свой рамен, Сенку — дополнительную рабочую силу. Ген получил колу, Сенку — двойного агента. Ген получил лезвие, которое в итоге спасло Кохаку и всю деревню Ишигами, Сенку — еще одного современника, способного оценить все, что он делает, несмотря на полное отсутствие возможностей.

Ген всегда идеально озвучивал его идеи, неважно, планировали они это заранее или нет. Сенку, в свою очередь, стал идеальным источником удовлетворения потребности Гена в успехе и его желания быть на стороне победителя.

Баланс пошатнулся, когда Сенку вернулся с исследования пещеры и, как идиот, обнаружил обсерваторию, которую Ген попросил для него построить. В его день рождения, в дату, которую тот посчитал с минимумом информации, поступив как настоящий сентиментальный безумец, каким и остается до сих пор, независимо от того, как сильно это отрицает.

И что Сенку тогда предложил ему взамен? На самом деле, ничего, кроме бесплатного доступа к тому, что в итоге превратилось в их личное убежище. В место, где они перебрасывались идеями, учились признавать уязвимости, принимать сочувствие и быть людьми, а не ученым и менталистом.

Когда они победили Почемучку, баланс снова перекосило. Сенку был очень занят своей жизнью, став свободнее в планах без нависшей над миром угрозы гибели. А Ген начал все чаще оставаться в их убежище, когда ему не нужно было работать в деревне или учить детей.

И даже тогда, в конце концов, это был равный обмен. Сенку возвращался домой после выполненной работы — и Ген встречал его с улыбкой.

Потом… Ген сказал, что хочет уехать. И баланс окончательно нарушился. А ведь Сенку думал, что понимает. Думал, что знает, чего Ген хочет. Думал, что сможет дать ему все это, без вопросов. В ту ночь, Сенку знает, не было ничего, что он не готов был бы сделать, лишь бы Ген остался. Лишь бы сохранить баланс, который обрела его жизнь после встречи с ним.

Но в том и дело, верно? Единственным, в чем Ген нуждался в ту ночь, было то, что Сенку не готов был дать — не готов был признать.

Ему ничего не оставалось, кроме как отпустить Гена и позволить ему найти свое счастье где-то там, подальше от него.

И, _черт возьми_ , это было ужасно больно.

Как часто после этого он забредал в обсерваторию и тут же уходил, потому что она уже не была такой, как раньше, будто сошла с оси, и вся комната казалась чужой и слишком большой. Какое-то время Сенку даже ненавидел это место — ненавидел заглядывать в телескоп, ненавидел каждое напоминание о том, что Ген, идиот, _допустил саму мысль_ о замене того, что стало для него таким ценным.

Где же он ошибся?

Сенку пытался переждать. Считал секунды, будто они были чем-то большим, чем возможностью все однажды исправить. В конце концов, он не смог устоять перед тягой обсерватории и однажды снова вернулся туда: прибрался, вытер пыль с телескопа и взглянул на ночное небо, гадая, смотрит ли на него Ген.

Сейчас, в дороге, он делает то же самое, потому что именно эта надежда заставляет его идти вперед и пытаться найти Гена, прячущегося в этом огромном мире. Ведь, если и есть что-то, что Сенку наверняка знает, так это то, что ночное небо принадлежит им. Где бы они ни были: в обсерватории, в космосе, сражаясь с врагом, или сейчас, в тысячах километрах друг от друга.

В одну роковую ночь, через несколько дней или лет, ему плевать, но он доберется до Гена, и они снова будут смотреть на небо вместе. И в этот раз Сенку его не отпустит.

***

_11 апреля, 5748 год_

_Мой дорогой Сенку-чан!  
**Я бы построил его для тебя**  
…Представляешь, они построили парк развлечений! У меня от этого мурашки по коже!_

_…А знаешь, что еще лучше? Тут появился театр, и он невероятно красив! Местные попросили меня поставить парочку шоу, и я даже с радостью согласился. Ничто не впечатляет людей так, как это делают магические трюки…_

**Список вещей, которые нужно сделать для Асагири Гена после его возвращения:**

1\. Кола. Много колы.

2\. Рамен. Из хорошего сорта пшеничной лапши ( _Заметка:_ попросить Франсуа).

3\. Детскую площадку или что-то вроде? Чтобы проводить время с детьми.

4\. Портативный GPS, потому что этот идиот легко теряется.

5\. Да все, что он, черт возьми, захочет, я уже говорил ему, что сделаю.

6\. Видимо, _парк развлечений_.

***

— Что такое парк раз-лев-неч-ий?

— Парк _развлечений._ — Цукаса задумчиво хмыкает. — Это место, куда люди ходят повеселиться и покататься на горках.

— На горках?

— Как в шахтах, Суйка, — уточняет Сенку. — Мы такие штуки для них и делали.

— Только приятнее и более захватывающе, — добавляет Цукаса.

— _Правда?_

— Ага.

— И ты собираешься сделать такой же для Гена?

Сенку замолкает.

— Ну, это будет не только для Гена…

— _Точно_ , — насмешливо вставляет Цукаса.

— _Заткнись!_ Правда, не только!

— О, Сенку, я уже хочу это увидеть! — радостно восклицает Суйка.

— Что ж. Мы почти добрались до Королевства Математики, а Ген писал, что у них как раз такой есть. Ну что, наперегонки?

— Тогда пока, Сенку, Цукаса!

— Эй, подожди, никакого фальстарта!  
Цукаса качает головой, глядя на их удаляющиеся спины.

— Вместо того, чтобы убегать, мог бы и просто уйти от ответа.

***

_27 апреля, 5748 год_

_Мой дорогой Сенку-чан!_

_…И тут жива моя профессия! Не помню, когда в последний раз был так счастлив! Откровенно говоря, я вообще не рассчитывал, что после отъезда из Японии смогу еще когда-нибудь стать счастливым._

_…Думаю, задержусь тут ненадолго, хорошо проведу время. Мир, который ты построил — прекрасное место, Сенку-чан. Хотелось бы мне наслаждаться этим путешествием вместе с тобой. **Обещаю, мы так и сделаем.**_

**Список вещей, которые нужно построить/сделать для Асагири Гена после его возвращения:**

1\. Кола. Много колы.

2\. Рамен. Из хорошего сорта пшеничной лапши ( _Заметка:_ попросить Франсуа).

3\. Детскую площадку или что-то вроде? Чтобы проводить время с детьми.

4\. Портативный GPS, потому что этот идиот легко теряется.

5\. **Да все, что он, черт возьми, захочет,** я уже говорил ему, что сделаю.

6\. Видимо, _парк развлечений_.

7\. Найти возможность отправиться в кругосветное путешествие, если он все еще этого хочет. _**Я хочу увидеть этот мир вместе с тобой, Ген.**_

***

_8 июня, 5749 год_

_Сенку, любовь моя._

_…«Я отпускаю тебя только потому, что знаю, насколько это больно — любить одного-единственного человека так нежно и трепетно». **Гораздо больнее не иметь второго шанса, Ген.**_

_…Завтра мой корабль отплывает в Королевство Суперсплавов и все, о чем я могу думать — это то, что я уже на полпути обратно к тебе. **Тогда почему ты не вернулся?**_

***

— Суйка, — окликает ее Сенку до того, как она затеряется среди ярких киосков вдоль аллеи, — можешь кое-что для меня сделать?

Суйка быстро возвращается к входу в отель, в котором они с Цукасой собираются бронировать номер.

— Конечно, Суйка может!

— Я отдам тебе этот блокнот, ладно?

Глаза Суйки мгновенно распахиваются.

— Сенку, ты уверен? Это же…

— Все нормально, — отвечает он, мягко усмехаясь. — Я знаю, что ты будешь его беречь.

— Хорошо… — Суйка неуверенно берет протянутый блокнот в руки.

Сенку открывает его на странице с пометками.

— Видишь подчеркнутые слова? Поспрашивай людей, что, по их мнению, они значат, а потом запиши все вот здесь, ладно?

— Нильская лилия, астры, маргаритки… Сенку, это все цветы?

— У цветов есть собственный язык, Суйка. С их помощью можно оставлять послания. Возможно, они помогут нам найти Гена, — поясняет Цукаса.

— О-о-о, — на лице Суйки проступает понимание. — Хорошо!

И вот она уже вприпрыжку спускается вниз по улице.

— Вернись до полуночи! — успевает крикнуть ей вслед Сенку до того, как она исчезает из поля зрения.

Несколько минут проходит в молчании, прежде чем Цукаса говорит:

— Так понимаю, у тебя есть зацепка, которую ты собираешься проверить самостоятельно, так что я последую за Суйкой.

Сенку хмыкает над его выводами.

— Если ты все знаешь, почему до сих пор здесь?

Цукаса на его слова только хмурится, потом оставляет багаж, чтобы Сенку отнес все в номер.

— Только не делай глупостей, — предостерегает он напоследок.

— Куда уж мне, вся глупость уходит вместе с тобой, — закатывает глаза Сенку, пока массивная фигура скрывается в улочках.

Но вообще — Цукаса прав. Самое время сдать багаж и найти уже этого Лоренцо.

***

**Заметки о ~~значении~~ ~~флорогра~~ флориографии**

Автор: _Суйка_

1\. Нильские лилии  
— Тайная любовь.  
— _Красивый фиолетовый цветок, здесь обычно не растет. Художник привез их из-за границы? Возможно, он не хотел, чтобы о его чувствах узнали…_

2\. Астры  
— Любовь, верность, «думаю о тебе».  
— _Красивые и простенькие. Так мило, вроде как легкая влюбленность!_

3\. Маргаритки  
— Верность.  
— _В Японии таких много! Нужно будет собрать их для Гена, когда он вернется. Может, ему понравятся?_

4\. Цветки персикового дерева  
— Означают «я пленен тобой».  
— _«Тоже привезены из другой страны», — сказала тетушка, торгующая цветами. Художник становился откровеннее._

5\. Королевская лилия  
— Сжигающее пламя.  
— _Можно встретить в Фуране? Франце? Цветочная тетушка сказала, что они дорогие._

6\. Камелии  
— Красные камелии означают «мое сердце горит», розовые — «тоскую по тебе».

7\. Незабудки  
— Истинная любовь и верность.

8\. Гардении  
— Сладкая любовь, _еще, кажется, могут значить «ты милый»_?

9\. Примулы  
— «Не могу жить без тебя».  
— _Художник становился все храбрее. Интересно, почему Ген отказал? Думаю, что Художник действительно любил его, и Гену, наверное, он тоже нравился…_

10\. Тюльпаны  
— Любовь и страсть.  
— _Тетушка из другого цветочного магазина сказала, что тюльпаны — это высшее выражение любви. Даже братик Цу согласился: сказал, что это и в прошлом было известно. Художник почти не скрывал своих чувств… Интересно, что чувствовал Ген…_

11\. Циннии  
— Все мысли о дорогом человеке, даже если он далеко.

12\. Душистый горошек  
— Прощание, «оставляю кого-то позади».  
— _Идеальные цветы для расставания. Это так грустно._

13\. Ирисы  
— Дружба.  
— _Ох, братик Ген…_

14\. Нарциссы  
— Означают «взаимные чувства» и «люби меня».  
— _Я спросила у тетушки, что такое нарциссы, и она показала мне несколько своих рисунков. Она сказала, что это и есть нарциссы, и они очень красивые. Я рада, что Ген не подарил их Художнику. Простите, Художник._

15\. Фиалки  
— Верность, «дать шанс».  
— _Нужно будет попросить Мирай собрать фиалки, когда мы вернемся. Мне кажется, этот цветок идеально подходит им обоим: Сенку и Гену. Братик Ген, мы найдем тебя, я обещаю. Пожалуйста, помоги нам вернуть тебя домой._

***

— В чем дело? — спрашивает Цукаса, когда Суйка заканчивает писать значение последнего цветка и надолго замолкает.

Она только качает головой, подбирая колени к груди и рассматривая проходящее внизу вечернее шествие. Через несколько долгих мгновений она находит в себе силы ответить.

— Братик Цу, — начинает Суйка нерешительно, — если бы ты знал, что кто-то тебя очень сильно любит, ты бы его не бросил, правда?

Цукаса внимательно смотрит на нее, сжавшуюся в клубок у самого края крыши. Открытый дневник Гена она трогательно зажимает между грудью и коленями. Все женщины из цветочных магазинов были ей очарованы — а еще пытались флиртовать с самим Цукасой, так что теперь Суйка со всех сторон окружена цветами. Кажется, придется научить ее их засушивать и правильно хранить, как когда-то научил Мирай.

Конечно, и так ясно, что дело далеко не в цветах и их послании. Достаточно сложить в уме два и два: цветы, дневник Гена и приезд Сенку в Королевство Искусств.

— Хм, в нормальной ситуации я бы так не поступил, — начинает Цукаса, — ничто не помешало бы мне быть рядом с тем, кого я люблю.

— Но?..

— Но иногда нужно отдалиться. Потому что то, что люди больше всего любят, также причиняет им самую сильную боль.

— О, — тихо произносит Суйка, снова задумчиво замолкая. Моргая, она смотрит на людей, танцующих внизу. Друзья, влюбленные, незнакомцы — все они очарованы красотой этого вечера. Понятно, почему Ген решил здесь остаться: тут захватывает дух, восхищение наполняет воздух, и от ощущения праздника, как обычно говорит Сенку, мурашки по коже.

Но сейчас Суйка чувствует только одиночество. Кроме Цукасы и Сенку, здесь нет никого из тех, кого она любит. Чувствовал ли Ген то же самое? Чувствовал ли он то же в Королевстве Науки? Так разочаровывающе обидно, что он не остался дома, даже если… даже если…

— Но мы же любили его, — говорит она дрожащим голосом. И совсем тихо добавляет: — Разве нашей любви было недостаточно?

Вздохнув, Цукаса присаживается рядом.

— Любовь у всех разная, Суйка, — объясняет он, — но она делает людей импульсивными, заставляет поступать необдуманно. Может быть, чувство, которое испытывал Ген, было таким сильным, что оно без конца причиняло ему боль. Даже если бы мы любили его достаточно, мы не смогли бы спасти его от страданий, которые он испытывал, понимаешь? Думаю, что отъезд из деревни был его единственным способом прекратить это.

Суйка пытается осознать его слова и кивает:

— Он действительно очень любил Сенку, да?

— Да, — без колебаний отвечает Цукаса. В конце концов, он видел все с самого начала, с того момента, как Ген соврал насчет смерти Сенку много лет назад. Тогда это чувство было еще крошечным, уродливым и не сформированным, искаженным восхищением вперемешку с желанием получить свое. Но Цукаса не дурак, он все понял еще тогда — и в этом причина, по которой Сенку раз за разом выбирает его своим союзником и бойцом, несмотря на всю их «убийственную» совместную историю.

— Тогда нам просто придется любить Гена еще сильнее! — заключает Суйка, смотря на него. В ее глазах решимостью отражаются отблески фонарей.

Цукаса смеется и треплет ее по волосам.

— Это было бы неплохо, но не нужно, — говорит он, задумчиво глядя куда-то за пределы ярких огней Флоренции. — Больше не нужно.

***

В галерее тихо и пусто: по вечерам люди предпочитают яркие улицы. Сенку рад уже тому, что тут открыто. Между тишиной пустого здания и толпами людей, празднующих непонятно что, он всегда предпочитает первое.

Ему не требуется много времени, чтобы найти нужное: шедевр такого калибра может быть выставлен только в самом сердце художественной выставки. Когда Сенку его, наконец, находит, приходится напоминать себе, как нужно дышать.

_Сто пятьдесят шесть миллионов восемьсот тысяч девятьсот шестнадцать секунд..._

Через четыре года, одиннадцать месяцев, девятнадцать дней, девятнадцать часов, сорок восемь минут и тридцать шесть секунд с того момента, как Ген сделал первый шаг из их дома, Сенку наконец-то видит его снова.

И он красив даже так — отвернувшийся от наблюдателя и смотрящий на руки, полные цветов — тех самых, что перечислены в блокноте. Видимо, он отпустил волосы, потому что белая часть каскадом спадает вниз по руке, черная — аккуратно заправлена за ухо, и пряди закрывают больше половины обнаженной груди и плеч, дразняще открывая совсем немногое.

Его глаза лукаво сияют — так, словно он знает какой-то секрет, губы растягивает загадочная полуулыбка. Мягкая нежность его лица словно капает, обволакивает цветы — зажатые в его руках и разбросанные вокруг на холсте. Прямо-таки новая Мона Лиза.

— Или Елена Троянская новой эпохи, — раздается голос из тени, заставляя Сенку вздрогнуть от неожиданности.

— А, даже не заметил, что сказал это вслух, — отвечает он, пытаясь скрыть дрожь в голосе.

Мужчина выходит на свет, вставая напротив картины. В его глазах — такая тоска и неоспоримая любовь, что хочется отвернуться. Видимо, это и есть знаменитый Лоренцо. Сенку может понять, что Гена в нем привлекло: он красивый, высокий и гибкий, и даже одежде не удается скрыть силу, сквозящую в каждом его движении.

Но именно глаза убеждают Сенку — такие же красные, как у него. Осознание неприятно застревает в мыслях: этого человека Ген легко мог бы полюбить. Все нервы от этого вспыхивают огнем, а по спине бежит холодок страха.

— Так… — произносит Сенку, прочищая горло и отгоняя эти мысли как можно дальше от отдела мозга, отвечающего за речь. — Кто этот счастливчик? Любовник?

Лоренцо глухо смеется, будто сама идея этого кажется ему абсурдной.

— Ничего подобного, — отвечает он. — Просто муза, которая когда-то была здесь, а теперь — ушла.

— Для просто музы ты изобразил его слишком хорошо.

— О, ты знаешь наверняка? — парирует Лоренцо. Его глаза хищно впиваются в Сенку, и это заставляет поднять щиты быстрее, чем когда он впервые услышал Почемучку. Когда Лоренцо, наконец, обращает внимание на цвет глаз, на его лице расползается презрительная ухмылка.

— Тогда скажи мне, господин Ученый, — произносит Лоренцо, тоскливо оглядываясь на портрет, — он в порядке?

— Не понимаю, о чем ты, — быстро отбивает Сенку. Слишком быстро для замешательства, черт.

— Значит, ты до сих пор его отвергаешь, — неодобрительно качает головой Лоренцо. — В таком случае, хорошо, что он остается недосягаемым для нас обоих, если я правильно расценил этот приезд.

От его слов в груди поднимается настоящая ярость — эмоция, с которой Сенку приходится иметь дело так редко, что почти никогда. Просто все накладывается друг на друга: шок от увиденного Гена — изображенного с такой любовью — и встреча с человеком, с которым тот провел год, человеком, который любил его, а теперь обвиняет Сенку в том, что он мог отказывать Гену _хоть в чем-то_ …

— Ты ничего обо мне не знаешь, — почти рыча, произносит он.

Лоренцо на это издевательски громко смеется.

— Не знаю? _Неужели?_ Я знаю о тебе слишком много, гораздо больше, чем мне бы хотелось, — горько усмехается он. В его словах слышится почти обида. — Асагири только о тебе всегда и говорил. И даже сейчас, здесь, ты держишься на расстоянии от его портрета — портрета человека, который тебя любил.

Любил.

Слово жалит Сенку гораздо сильнее, чем он готов в этом признаться. _«Я тоже любил его»,_ прошептал Снайдер несколько месяцев назад, когда принес известия о смерти Гена.

«Любил», как будто Сенку всегда нравилось быть объектом привязанности Гена, будто он мог ответить на его чувства в любой момент, будто мог вернуть его по щелчку пальцев.

«Тоже», будто Сенку не осознавал, что именно отсутствие Гена в его жизни оставляет в груди такую невыносимую пустоту, до тех пор, пока она не поселилась там окончательно.

— Хотя, о чем это я? — продолжает Лоренцо, не обращая внимания на его смятение. — Он не любил никого, кроме тебя.

Его взгляд наполняется холодом и отвращением.

— Однажды я даже допустил мысль, что человек, спасший мир, наверное, достоин сердца Асагири Гена. Но теперь я вижу, что меня ждало лишь… разочарование.

— Ты так говоришь, будто знаешь, через что мы прошли, или что он имел в вид…

— Я и так увидел достаточно, — усмехается Лоренцо, прерывая Сенку и возвращаясь обратно в тень. — Достаточно, чтобы понять, что ты, несомненно, его не заслуживаешь. Но, по крайней мере, я рад, что мне удалось сохранить часть него у себя, в отличие от тебя, господин Ученый.

***

**Запись №14** — 22 марта, 5752 год

 _Исследователь_ — Ишигами Сенку.

 _Помощники Исследователя_ — Детектив Суйка и Цукаса Шишио.

 **Вопрос:** если в заявлении Асагири Гена (далее _Субъект_ ) «я уже на полпути обратно к тебе» было намерение вернуться в Японию, почему _Субъект_ совершил прямо противоположное?

 **Итак, факты** :

1\. Если основываться на записи от _8 июня 5749 года_ , _Субъект_ намеревался вернуться и завершить кругосветное путешествие в новом свете.

2\. _Субъект_ достиг западного побережья Америки — по последним наблюдениям Стэнли Снайдера.

3\. _Субъект_ попытался самостоятельно закончить кругосветное путешествие на самолете, чтобы достичь Королевства Алюминия — последнего Королевства, которое он собирался посетить.

4\. _Субъект_ НЕ добрался до Королевства Алюминия. Вместо этого его самолет был найден со сломанным по неизвестным причинам двигателем и без пилота.

5\. _Субъект_ нигде не упоминал отказ от намерения вернуться в Японию, несмотря на все изложенные выше обстоятельства. И, к тому же, без транспортных средств, которые могло обеспечить только Королевство Кукурузы, пересечь океан для него было бы практически невозможно.

 **Вывод:** исходя из последнего факта, _Субъект_ все еще где-то в Америке. К тому же, _Субъект_ мог озвучить, но не записать свое намерение отказаться от возвращения на родину в разгар путешествия. Однако это невозможно выяснить без опроса свидетелей, на основании одних записей. Для выяснения причин потребуется расследование по рекомендациям ниже.

 **Рекомендации:** в дальнейшем исследовании требуется сделать акцент на времени, проведенном _Субъектом_ в Северной Америке, особенно в Королевстве Кукурузы. Подозрительная формулировка, используемая в последней записи блокнота, может указать на дополнительные подсказки.

 _Личные заметки Сенку_ : Где ты, Ген? Что мы такого сделали, что ты сбежал? Что я сделал? Мне просто…. Мне нужно знать. И я смогу все исправить. Пожалуйста.

***

_1 сентября, 5749 год_

_Дорогой Сенку-чан!_

_~~…Нашего старого знакомого, Стэнли!~~ **Он засранец.**_  
**Нет, он вообще не такой, что за хрень, менталист?**  
_…Как и всегда, он был ~~очаровательно самодовольным~~ и утверждал, что Ксено узнал о моем отплытии в Бразилию заранее. Представляешь, они даже предложили…_

_…как я захочу! Я ведь говорил тебе, что раньше путешествовал по США? И сейчас это так похоже на возвращение домой, что, как ты бы сказал, у меня аж мурашки по коже…_

_…Остается только представлять, как бы ощущалось возвращение к тебе. Возможно, когда-нибудь я перестану об этом думать и буду просто наслаждаться своей жизнью. **Не переставай.**_

**Вещи, которые я ненавижу в Асагири Гене** :

1\. Он уехал и так и не вернулся, хотя мог в любой момент, _стоило только захотеть_.

2\. Он признался, что мог бы влюбиться в такого опасного придурка, как этот Лоренцо.

3\. Он назвал Снайдера очаровательным, тогда как единственное, что этот ублюдок всегда делал — это всасывал ядовитый дым и оставался самодовольным грубым засранцем.

4\. Он с самого начала знал, что любит меня, но держал все в себе, как настоящий идиот.

5\. Он ни на миллиметр не допускал возможную взаимность. _Ген, придурок, что я такого сделал, что ты усомнился в этом…_

***

— Ты ведь не это имеешь в виду, правда?

Сенку в панике захлопывает блокнот и рывком поднимается на ноги. Щеки стремительно заливает краска: как легко его подловили на мелочности и злости, обычно он контролирует себя намного лучше.

— Не подкрадывайся ко мне, как какая-то зверюга! — рявкает он на Цукасу, быстро покидая их лагерь.

Цукаса только пожимает плечами на вопросительный взгляд Суйки. Она вздыхает, откладывая в сторону уже собранные цветы, и ворчит:

— Суйка за ним сходит.

***

_14 сентября, 5749_

_Дорогой Сенку!_

_21 сентября, 5749 год_

_Дорогой Сенку!_

_…в астрономической башне Ксено и приболел. Повезло, что утром меня **не** нашел Стэнли, и теперь всякие американцы по очереди проверяют меня, заботятся и кормят супом._

_…Сенку-чан, мне интересно, вот если бы я написал письмо, (настоящее) письмо в Королевство Науки, ты с остальными приехали бы сюда за мной? Так же, как в последний раз? **Конечно.**_

**Список вещей, которые нужно построить/сделать для Асагири Гена после его возвращения:**

1\. Кола. Много колы.

2\. Рамен. Из хорошего сорта пшеничной лапши ( _Заметка:_ попросить Франсуа).

3\. Детскую площадку или что-то вроде? Чтобы проводить время с детьми.

4\. Портативный GPS, потому что этот идиот легко теряется.

5\. **Да все, что он, черт возьми, захочет,** я уже говорил ему, что сделаю.

6\. Видимо, _парк развлечений_.

7\. Найти возможность отправиться в кругосветное путешествие, если он все еще этого хочет. _**Я хочу увидеть этот мир вместе с тобой, Ген.**_

8\. Повторить пункт **НОМЕР ПЯТЬ**.

9\. Вбить в его голову, чтобы он наконец поверил, что я сделаю все, _все_ , лишь бы вернуть его.

10\. **ВСЕ, ЧТО УГОДНО, ГЕН, Я ЭТО И ИМЕЮ В ВИДУ.**

***

_10 октября, 5749 год_

_Дорогой Сенку-чан!_

_…Сенку-чан, я услышал тебя впервые за последние два года. ___

_… Любовь моя, любовь моя, любовь моя. Я так сильно по тебе скучаю! _

_ Так невероятно сильно. _

_…Я тоже преуспею, обещаю. Теперь мир, который ты построил — это мой дом. Клянусь, я тоже стану счастливым. **Где ты, Ген?**_

____

***

~~Асагири~~ ~~Менталист~~ **Ген.**

Я буду честен.

В тот момент, когда я услышал твой голос в динамике, я подумал, что это сон. Два года сплошного подсчета секунд с того момента, как ты ушел. Два года я каждый день просыпался и думал: сегодня. Сегодня Ген вернется.

Все вокруг меня двигались дальше, но я — нет, и меня это расстраивало. Мне нужно было управлять целой деревней, преподавать и учить — на это нужны были годы, — и заново разрабатывать технологии. У меня были друзья. У меня была жена.

Но твой отъезд так сильно склонил чашу весов, что я только бесконечно спотыкался. И не мог идти дальше. Так что я начал считать секунды каждый день, каждое мгновение бодрствования — и даже во сне, притворяясь, что продолжаю жить нормальной жизнью.

В день, когда я услышал твой голос, мир вновь изменился. Это было так правильно, будто кто-то взял планету и вернул ей привычный наклон оси, расставил все по местам. Без тебя я все еще чувствовал себя пустым — но теперь хотя бы стал целым. Просто зная, что ты в порядке и все такой же безумный, такой же глупый где-то там далеко…

Помнишь то чувство, когда мы вышли из Союза II и увидели наших друзей, то ощущение твердой поверхности под ногами и наконец-то привычной гравитации?

Вот так я себя почувствовал, услышав твой голос.

Дело тогда было вовсе не в плохой связи, а в том, что я плакал на другом конце провода. И не во времени — оно у нас было, просто я никому не дал с тобой поговорить. В конце концов, дело было в том, что я эгоистично пытался удержать тебя, как стоило бы сделать много лет назад.

Ген. В тот момент я понял, каким был дураком. Я все пытался понять, как заполнить пустоту внутри после твоего отъезда, и с каждой попыткой все больше расстраивался, потому что у меня не получалось.

А потом я услышал твой голос два года назад, и все встало на свои места: я понял, что мне нужно сделать. Я понял, как все исправить.

Я должен был вернуть тебя. И должен до сих пор.

Мои сердце и разум наконец-то согласны друг с другом. Я найду тебя. И в этот раз не отпущу.

Пожалуйста. Позволь мне найти тебя. Это все, чего я прошу.

_Твой, Ишигами Сенку. ___

____

***

_22 февраля, 5750 год_

_Дорогой Сенку-чан!_

_…Не думаю, что смогу выдержать такое еще раз и не попросить Стэнли тут же отвезти меня в Японию. Это физически больно, вот как это ощущается. **Лучше бы ты так и сделал. Я ждал. Каждый день. Каждую секунду.**_

_~~…Стэнли предложил поехать вместе в другие штаты, посмотреть достопримечательности и помочь в восстановительных работах, когда придет весна.~~ **Я бы путешествовал с тобой без остановки.**_

_Думаю, я соглашусь — хотя бы для того, чтобы оказаться подальше от этого дурацкого телефона. Не беспокойся обо мне, любовь моя. Я могу о себе позаботиться._  
**лжец**  
_Пока я не увижу тебя снова, Асагири Ген_.

***

— Сенку! — торопливо окликает его Хром, забегая в хижину. Сенку теперь живет в ней один, после второго развода — по взаимному согласию, в свете того телефонного разговора. Тяжело дыша, Хром опирается рукой о дверной косяк.

— Что случилось? — лениво спрашивает Сенку. Вялость и раздражение просачиваются в голос: он пока сосредоточен только на том, как затащить обратно домой Гена, который уже несколько месяцев прячется у Ксено, _сволочь_.

— Сенку, — повторяет Хром дрожащим от волнения голосом, и Сенку все-таки переводит на него удивленный взгляд. — Там звонят. Из Америки.

Мгновенно выскочив из хижины после этих слов, Сенку добегает до связного узла и, оказавшись на месте, хватается за телефон.

— Что… — начинает он, но его тут же обрывает Ксено.

— Доктор Сенку, — устало приветствует тот сквозь помехи. — Стэнли летит в Японию. Он прибудет завтра, около одиннадцати по вашему времени.

Снайдер летит в Японию? Этот придурок никогда бы не пересек океан ради какого-нибудь праздного визита вежливости, так что это может значить только одно.

— Он наконец-то решил вернуться домой?

Ксено на другом конце провода странно вдыхает, и на секунду Сенку кажется, что связь прервалась.

— Он… — Ксено колеблется, и это совсем на него не похоже. — Он сам расскажет тебе новости.

Не говоря больше ни слова, Ксено вешает трубку. Но это не важно, Сенку не удерживается — и широко ухмыляется. Хром тоже улавливает настроение, на его лице появляется зеркальная улыбка.

— Он?.. — взволнованно спрашивает он.

— Да, — отвечает Сенку, — и я уже весь в предвкушении.

***

_2 мая, 5750 год_

_Сенку…_

***

— Сенку, тут есть запись о Национальном парке в…

— Нет, — строго прерывает ее Сенку.

— Но…

— Я сказал, нет, Суйка.

— Если ты продолжишь с ней так разговаривать… — начинает Цукаса.

— Все в порядке, братик Цу, правда! — заверяет его Суйка.

Сенку раздраженно молчит.

— Ты знаешь, что ты не прав, Сенку.

— Прости, Суйка, — быстро извиняется он.

— Ничего, — отмахивается Суйка, — тогда мы…

— Нет, — снова прерывает ее Сенку.

— Ох.

— Прости.

— Ладно.

***

_19 августа, 5750 год_

_Сенку._

_…Прошло еще несколько месяцев с того дня, как я последний раз что-то сюда писал. Сейчас мы там, где раньше была Луизиана. Мне не спится: это место меня пугает. ~~Стэнли~~ смешит моя реакция на все, что движется. **Ген не в Луизиане.**_

_…Сказал только что-то вроде: ~~«Я же в любом случае заполучу тебя на целый год»~~. **Вот же чертов ублюдок.**_

_…Это ведь нормально, да? Радоваться тому, что кто-то ради тебя старается. Я чувствую себя… нужным, Сенку. Важным. **Ты важен. Ты на все десять миллиардов процентов важен для меня.**_

_…Но я все еще скучаю по тебе. В конце концов, ты мой лучший друг. **И ты — мой.**_

**Вещи, которые я** ~~люблю~~ **ЦЕНЮ в Асагири Гене:**

1\. Его было легко склонить к выбору Королевства Науки с помощью одних только рамена и обещания бутылки колы.

2\. Ему удалось обмануть Цукасу и Хьегу, пусть и ненадолго.

3\. Он понимает меня без слов.

4\. _Я_ понимаю его без слов.

5\. Он построил для меня обсерваторию.

6\. Несколько раз косвенно спасал мне жизнь.

7\. Его планы совпадают с моими. Он помогает мне достичь того, что я хочу. Манипулирует людьми не ради себя, а для достижения моих целей.

8\. Он чертов гений, который легко может обмануть даже детектор лжи Ксено.

9\. Он рисковал своей жизнью, проникнув в Королевство Кукурузы.

10\. Он…

— Ты мог бы просто написать «люблю», как нормальный человек.

— Тебе _обязательно_ продолжать так делать? — огрызается Сенку на появившегося рядом Цукасу. Он и так уже от них к реке сбежал: в лагере отдыхать все равно не получается.

Цукаса равнодушно пожимает плечами.

— Суйка попросила позвать тебя на завтрак.

— Завтрак?..

— Да, ты пропустил ужин и сон. Опять, — добавляет Цукаса.

Сенку вздыхает. Верно — мягкий свет утренней зари кажется ярче теперь, когда солнце показывается над деревьями. Время для него летит незаметно. А Суйка сейчас наверняка злится — Сенку уверен в этом на десять миллиардов процентов.

— Я ей все объясню.

— Попробуй начать с причины, по которой мы проложили себе маршрут через весь мир: ты действительно любишь Гена и не пытаешься сбежать от этого, как трус.

— Не понимаю, о чем ты, — ворчит Сенку, пытаясь пройти мимо. В этот раз Цукаса не дает ему сбежать так легко: вцепляется, как настоящий лев, и крепко удерживает на месте.

— Скажи мне, Сенку, а зачем тогда, по-твоему, мы проделали весь этот путь?

Сенку хмурится, не в силах вырваться — физическая разница слишком велика.

— Ты сам сказал, мы собираемся найти чертового менталиста.

— Несомненно, — соглашается Цукаса. — Но зачем мы так стараемся, если он явно не хочет, чтобы его нашли?

— Чего?! Да потому что он дурак! Безрассудный! И почему-то думает, что мы не хотим его возвращения, когда все, о чем я могу думать, это…

Сенку сердито обрывает сам себя. Это смущает и бесит.

Цукаса вопросительно приподнимает бровь.

— М-м? Ну? Продолжай?

— Забей, — отмахивается Сенку, стараясь скинуть руки Цукасы со своих плеч, и в этот раз тот отступает, зная, что Суйка наверняка где-то рядом.

— Суйка переживает, что мы недостаточно демонстрировали Гену свою любовь, — прежде, чем он сбегает из зоны слышимости, его настигают слова Цукасы. — Но я придерживаюсь мнения, что этого не делал только один человек. Особенно если учесть, что он даже сейчас не может признаться.

Сенку бросает на него недовольный взгляд и уходит, не сказав ни слова.

***

_Прости, я был пьян, больше не повторится._

_Ген. **Кто дал тебе напиться?**_

***

— С-нку-ча-а-а-ан.

Сенку оборачивается на голос и обнаруживает Гена — в стельку пьяного. Зная его плохую переносимость алкоголя, можно предположить, что ему хватило стакана, максимум двух, чтобы напиться. Но чтобы настолько? Черт. Видимо, он не на шутку разошелся, празднуя победу над Почемучкой — в конце концов, его можно понять, он был одним из тех, кто участвовал лично.

— Сколько ты выпил, менталист? — насмешливо спрашивает Сенку.

Несколько раз моргнув, Ген широко улыбается и поднимает руку, показывая крошечное расстояние между большим и указательным пальцами.

— Во-о-от столечко, — говорит, пьяно хихикая. Его пальцы соприкасаются.

— Не так много, — хмыкает Сенку.

— Совсем! — соглашается Ген. — Так что я абс-лютно…

Он опасно накреняется, и Сенку ловит его за руку, удерживая от падения. Ген с ухмылкой подается вперед.

— Абс-лютно, — он еще и _икает_ , — трезв.

— Да что ты, — фыркает Сенку. — По-моему, ты в хлам.

— Ага-а-а, — мечтательно тянет Ген. — В смысле, не-е-ат…

После этих слов он хихикает и резко плюхается рядом с Сенку. Без предупреждения устраивает голову у него на плече, нарушая все личные границы, но Сенку не возражает: это же Ген. Странно было бы его оттолкнуть.

— Я так сча-а-астлив, Сенку-ча-а-ан, — через несколько секунд тянет он.

— Правда? — мычит Сенку, потягивая из бокала выдержанное вино, одно из последних чудес Франсуа.

— Ага! Ты наконец-то спас всех и ка-а-аждого, — громко восклицает Ген, широко разведя руки в стороны, и снова чуть не падает.

Сенку насмешливо вздыхает, в этот раз удерживая его за талию.

— И поэтому _ты_ так счастлив?

Ген подпирает голову ладонью и пялится беззастенчиво и откровенно, несмотря на почти смущенный румянец.

— Ну, ты же счастлив, разве нет?

Сенку моргает пару раз, прежде чем до него доходит смысл сказанного. Этот румянец на щеках Гена… слишком отвлекает. Хочется коснуться. И Сенку так и делает: тыкает в розовую щеку, от чего Ген отшатывается и падает прямо на задницу.

Внезапно оказавшись на полу, Ген несколько мгновений пялится на него в удивлении, а затем зловеще усмехается — как всегда, когда что-то замышляет:

— О-о-у, ты смутился, Сенку-ча-а-ан?

— Отстань, — фыркает Сенку. Он не собирается играть в эту игру, пока сердцебиение не вернется в норму. Алкоголь слишком сбивает с толку, туманит его разум — и с Геном то же самое. _Очевидно же_.

Рассмеявшись, Ген поднимается на ноги — и двигается гораздо грациознее, чем в последние несколько минут.

— Сенку-ча-а-ан, ну ты и вредина! Я же просто хотел отпраздновать с тобой! — надувается Ген, отряхивая свои штаны. — Ну и ладно! Нужно еще выпить… Франсуа-ча-а-ан!

Сенку молча наблюдает, как он уходит — легкой, танцующей походкой, и совсем скоро его действительно утаскивают танцевать к костру: Укио быстро отвлекает Гена от поисков выпивки.

Сенку убеждает себя, что все в порядке — тот имеет полное право веселиться.

Но откуда тогда это чувство, что он оттолкнул его куда дальше, чем кажется?

***

— …и здесь мы нашли самолет, — бесстрастно показывает им Ксено.

— А это что? — спрашивает Сенку, наблюдая, как Суйка подходит ближе к разбитому самолету, окруженному цветами и какими-то подарками.

— Люди хотели сделать мемориал, — вздыхает Снайдер. — В конце концов, Ген был важной составляющей восстановления Америки.

— И остается, — рассеянно поправляет его Сенку.

— Остается?.. — в замешательстве переспрашивает Снайдер.

Ксено рядом с ним издевательски усмехается:

— Стыдно для ученого отрицать факты, доктор Сенку, — и бросает на Сенку мрачный взгляд.

Вместо ответа Сенку закатывает глаза и шагает к месту, которое обходит Суйка. Цукаса с другой стороны самолета делает то же самое.

— Ну что? — спрашивает Сенку, когда они встречаются у носа.

— Лично я не увидел ничего, о чем нам бы уже не рассказали, — после долгого молчания отвечает Цукаса, и Суйка согласно кивает.

Сенку окидывает их напряженным взглядом. Если и есть в мире кто-то, кто сомневается в показаниях американцев, так это они втроем.

— Ну, _что-то_ здесь точно должно…

— Сенку, — перебивает его Цукаса, — мы только приехали. Перерыв бы нам не помешал.

По правде говоря, он прав: чуть больше недели назад они перешагнули через годовую отметку с отъезда из Японии. И так и не нашли ничего, ни одного доказательства, что Ген еще жив. И только непоколебимая вера Сенку — и отказ признавать свои чувства — заставляет их уперто двигаться дальше.

Говоря откровенно, Цукаса устал. И _Суйка_ устала. Даже не от путешествий и бесконечных поисков, а от упрямого отрицания Сенку и того простого факта, что они так и не нашли ни единой зацепки, указавшей бы на то, что Ген вообще пережил то крушение.

Что бы Ген ни делал, следы он всегда заметал хорошо. Единственный способ найти его теперь — выяснить, куда в этом проклятом мире он мог бы забраться, а это место может оказаться буквально где угодно. А вдруг на самом деле он хотел начать жизнь с чистого листа? Что ж, Цукаса уважает такие решения.

Но Сенку, _очевидно_ , придерживается совсем другого мнения. Зло протолкнувшись мимо, он снова возвращается к самолету.

— Тогда идите отдыхать, а я продолжу работать.

— Сенку… — начинает Суйка.

— Нет ни шанса на то, что я ошибаюсь, ясно? Идите. Увидимся позже.

Вздохнув, Цукаса берет Суйку за руку, чтобы отвести к расположившимся неподалеку доктору Ксено и Стэнли Снайдеру, и оставляет Сенку наедине с собой.

***

_14 апреля, 5751 год_

_Сенку!_

_…иногда мне становится интересно, что случилось бы, встреться мы в том мире. Почему-то мне кажется, что я и так знаю ответ._

_Мы бы никогда не познакомились, ты и я. Ты бы пренебрежительно отнесся к моей карьере, а я в своей сфере не пересекся бы с такими учеными, как ты. Разве что на каком-нибудь мероприятии, вроде официальных выступлений? Но сомневаюсь, что мы вообще стали бы разговаривать. **Прости меня. Прости, что заставил так себя чувствовать.**_

_…Но Нью-Йорк научил меня кое-чему сегодня. Дело в том, что некоторые вещи просто должны произойти, как бы мы ни преуменьшали масштаб этой трагедии._

_… И мне было суждено прожить жизнь отдельно от тебя. Я знаю, как поступлю дальше. ~~Надеюсь, Стэнли поймет~~. **Почему ты продолжаешь о нем писать, черт возьми.**_

_По крайней мере, я знаю, что в этой жизни любил тебя, Сенку. **И я тебя.**_

_Но еще теперь я знаю, что значит жить в мире, в котором все напоминает о тебе. **Ты написал «жить», Ген, ты все еще тут, я знаю это.**_

***

**Запись №32** — _5 сентября, 5752 год_

 _Исследователь_ : Ишигами Сенку

 **Вопрос:** мог ли встретить Асагири Ген Ишигами Сенку в мире без окаменения?

**Факты:**

1\. Ишигами Сенку терпеть не мог профессию менталиста и часто высмеивал его книгу (см. также: Ишигами Сенку был ограниченным идиотом).

2\. Если бы окаменения не случилось, сейчас Ишигами Сенку был бы на пути в университет, в аспирантуру или даже в космос ( _примечание:_ он _побывал_ в космосе, причем вместе с Асагири Геном).

3\. Ишигами Сенку ни за что не стал бы _добровольно_ смотреть магические шоу или прочую подобную хрень. Однако Асагири Ген определенно был заинтригован возможностями науки. Учитывая сказанное:

4\. Вероятность встречи была крайне низкой. Но, тем не менее, существовала.

5\. Хватило бы одной встречи с Асагири Геном, чтобы Ишигами Сенку притянулся к нему на всю оставшуюся жизнь.

 **Вывод:** Ишигами Сенку и Асагири Ген несомненно встретились бы в Старом мире. Это было лишь вопросом времени — трех тысяч семисот лет, если быть точным. И не важно, было ли это теоретически предопределено или гипотетически следовало из совершенных поступков, все это неизбежно привело к встрече. Но даже если бы мир не окаменел, встреча были бы ни разу не невозможной.

 **Рекомендации:** Теоретически применение такого принципа ~~должно было~~ обязательно приведет к судьбоносной встрече. Разница между успехом и неудачей — в количестве попыток. И я должен продолжать пытаться. Пока мы оба не вернемся домой. Меньшее на все десять миллиардов процентов не будет считаться за успех.

 _Личные заметки Сенку_ : Что я знаю о тебе, Ген? Ты ленив. Поэтому ни за что не ввязался бы в такую драму без веской причины. И за это мне придется извиниться. Ты эгоистичен. Ты поступил так ради себя, и я принимаю это, но как ты теперь узнаешь, что на самом деле все иначе? Что я другой? Ты виртуозен. Ты смог спланировать все это в одиночку, и, честно говоря, выглядит очень убедительно. В самолете нет улик, а в окрестностях — людей, которые могли бы быть свидетелями. Ты талантлив. Ведь ты можешь выжить где угодно, и везде люди будет очарованы тобой. Ты красив. Действительно красив. Хотелось бы мне сказать тебе это лично. Я скучаю по тебе. _Черт_ , я хочу тебя увидеть. Дай мне подсказку, черт возьми. Ты сентиментален. Если бы путешествие между этим континентом и нашей страной не было таким сложным и невозможным без помощи Ксено, я бы поверил, что ты вернулся туда. Так что ты где-то здесь. Но _где_? Это должно быть особенное место. Где-то, где тебе было бы спокойно, где можно обо всем забыть, где-то…

***

Рука ослабевает. Графит прочерчивает грубую линию поперек страницы и падает на песок. В потрясенной тишине звуки оглушают: вода журчит волнами, птицы поют торжествующим хором, ветер громко шумит листвой на деревьях вокруг.

— Я знаю, где он, — изумленно шепчет Сенку — очень тихо в громкой тишине, внезапно накрывшей берег.

Он впитывает это осознание всем телом, пока оно, наконец, не доходит до мозга и со всей силой не вгрызается в сердце.

Сенку победно и недоверчиво смеется.

— Я знаю, где он, — повторяет он громче. Голос дрожит от захлестывающих эмоций, едва получается удержать рвущиеся наружу слезы.

Он усмехается. Никак не получается стряхнуть ощущение нереальности, которое заполняет его облегчением, заставляя дрожать. Развернувшись, Сенку направляется в сторону Королевства Кукурузы Ксено.

***

— Сенку?! — удивленно вскрикивает Суйка.

— Так, спокойно. Сделай глубокий вдох. Почему ты бежи… — пытается остановить его Цукаса.

— _Я знаю, где он_ , — мгновенно перебивает Сенку.

— Ты — что?!

— Тогда отправляемся! — радостно заявляет Суйка. — Братик Цу, я уже собрала сумк…

— Нет, прости-прости, — впопыхах извиняется перед ней Сенку. — Мне надо ехать одному, иначе он снова сбежит и…

— Притормози, Сенку, — останавливает его Цукаса.

— Я должен, — тяжело дыша, хрипит Сенку. — Должен идти. Я должен это сделать. Я должен сказать ему.

— Хм. Понимаю.

— А Суйка — _нет_! Сенку, а вдруг с тобой что-то случится?

— Я буду в порядке, обещаю. Я попросил Снайдера подбросить меня как можно ближе, чтобы Ген ничего не узнал. Просто… Суйка, я _обещаю_ , что верну его. Обещаю, мы вместе вернемся домой.

— Я… Ладно. Хорошо, — соглашается она. — Прости, что мы ничем не смогли тебе помочь…

— О чем ты? Только благодаря тебе я все понял!

— Благодаря Суйке?

— _Да_. С самого начала я должен был выслушать тебя, потрясающий Детектив Суйка. _Спасибо_.

— Хм, теперь я понял, — говорит Цукаса.

— М-м-м… Суйка все еще в замешательстве, но она очень рада, Сенку!

Она заливисто смеется, когда Сенку подхватывает ее на руки.

— Тебе не стоит так ее поднимать. Она больше не ребенок.

— Когда ты успела так вырасти, мелкая? Вау.

Суйка хихикает.

— Глупый Сенку! Будь осторожен, хорошо?

— Конечно. Ты ведь позаботишься о ней? — обращается Сенку к Цукасе.

— Как будто я сам не знаю. Возвращайтесь быстрее, чтобы мы могли уже отправиться домой.

— Да, да. Я уже весь в нетерпении.

***

— Жан, у нас осталось немного дров со вчерашнего дня, хозяйка решила отдать вам.

— Спасибо, Маркус! Передай Дженни мою благодарность.

— Не за что, мы же не хотим, чтобы твоя ужасная первая зима снова повторилась, да?

Демонстративно поежившись, Ген смущенно улыбается.

— Конечно! Это был худший способ познакомиться с канадскими зимами.

— Если еще что-то понадобится, дай нам знать, ладно? Помощь с ними не требуется? — Маркус кивает головой на связку дров.

— Нет, все в порядке, я справлюсь.

— Уверен? До твоего дома далеко… — он беспокойно переводит взгляд вдаль.

— Уверен! — смеется Ген. — Еще раз спасибо!

Распрощавшись с лесорубом, Ген — или, как он себя здесь называет, _«Жан Бруйяр»_ — удобнее перехватывает дрова в руках и возвращается в свою хижину.

Здесь, в одном из самых тихих уголков Скалистых гор у озера Пейто, живет небольшая сплоченная коммуна. Они строят дома на заказ для каждого жителя деревни, который захочет остаться, помогают привыкнуть и, самое главное — не задают вопросов о прошлом.

Поэтому, когда Ген по приезде попросил построить его дом чуть дальше от остальных, они поняли. Предоставили так необходимое ему уединение и приняли, впустив в свою жизнь как нового соседа.

В конце концов, это совсем другой мир со своей философией, и, честно говоря, к ней можно привыкнуть. Новое начало и новая жизнь. В размышлениях о прошедшем здесь годе он приближается к поляне, на которой стоит его дом. Может, однажды и его сны о человеке с красными глазами и волосами, бросающими вызов законам физики, исчезнут в течении времени.

Или нет.

Ген неверяще моргает. Фигура, стоящая на крыльце его дома, никуда не пропадает.

Помимо самой первой реакции, он почти не показывает удивления. Вряд ли есть смысл пытаться скрыть свою личность, конечно: разноцветные волосы позаботились о том, чтобы его с самого раскаменения невозможно было не узнать. Однако он все еще может игнорировать этот призрак прошлого, стоящий возле его дома.

Бросив дрова в угол, он делает вид, что не замечает ни человека, ни его хмурый взгляд — будто это Ген тут вторгся в чужую собственность, а не наоборот. Когда он открывает дверь, незваный гость наконец говорит:

— Ты так и будешь меня игнорировать?

«Да», — думает он, не произнося вслух, и захлопывает дверь. Хоть в их поселении и нет преступности, каждая дверь снабжена замком, чтобы медведи по ночам не лазили. Ген задвигает цепочку и прислоняется спиной к двери, сползая на пол.

Это точно сон, уговаривает он безумно колотящееся сердце. «Невозможно», — бурчит он, потому что это действительно невозможно — чтобы этот безумный ученый бросил все свои дела — особенно теперь, когда на развитие науки у него есть все время этого мира, — и прилетел на другой конец земного шара, преследуя какого-то призрака. Да, точно сон. Наверное, он потерял сознание, пока работал сегодня, это единственное внятное объяснение…

— Ген, — зовет Сенку по ту сторону двери.

 _Угх._ Значит, не сон. Ген заставляет себя собраться. Что Сенку здесь забыл? Должно быть рациональное объяснение тому, что он появился здесь именно сейчас, после того как они уже кучу времени не виделись.

Ген снова нужен Королевству Науки? Этот вариант он отметает сразу: будь это так, Сенку просто послал бы за ним Рюсуя или Цукасу. Очередной грандиозный план, для которого нужны навыки менталиста? Но в новом мире полно людей, полно других менталистов, есть из кого выбрать.

У Асагири Гена теперь новая жизнь. И он точно свободен от тени прошлого, упавшей на его дверь.

— Ген, — снова пытается Сенку, — пожалуйста…

— Что тебе нужно? — резко перебивает Ген.

— В смысле? — с искренним недоумением спрашивает Сенку. Ген фыркает.

— Если бы тебе не требовались мои услуги, тебя бы здесь не было, — усмехается он. — Так что выкладывай, от этого и будем отталкиваться.

— Вовсе не…

Ген мгновенно меняет тактику.

— Знаешь, мне нравится моя жизнь здесь, — беспечно тянет он. — Так что у тебя должно быть действительно интересное предложение, чтобы я отказался от собственного смертного приговора.

— Разве… — на памяти Гена это первый раз, когда Сенку колеблется. — Разве ты не хочешь вернуться домой, Ген?

Ген сглатывает подступивший к горлу комок, с трудом выдавливая из себя ложь:

— Здесь теперь мой дом, разве нет? В Японии для меня ничего не осталось.

— Чушь, — яростно шипит Сенку, — как ты вообще можешь…

Как Ген может что? Так думать? Он с ходу может перечислить минимум три причины, и все они так или иначе относятся к человеку за дверью.

Сенку устало вздыхает, и Ген на корню давит в себе инстинктивное желание начать его успокаивать.

— Ген, пожалуйста, открой дверь, — мягко просит Сенку. — Давай поговорим. Пожалуйста.

— Ты дважды сказал «пожалуйста», — смущенно замечает Ген, продолжая бороться с собой.

Сенку хмыкает.

— И скажу еще, если это заставит тебя открыть дверь.

Это… совсем не то, чего Ген ожидал. Фактически, весь этот разговор — его самая безумная мечта и худший кошмар одновременно.

Ген выдыхает. Зачем Сенку вообще начал его искать? С самого своего переселения в Банф он знал, что однажды Сенку поймет, где он прячется, и все, что ему для этого понадобится — это приложить немного усилий. Хотя, в первую очередь, еще зависело от того, отправит ли он кого-то на его поиски…

И все же вот он, Ишигами Сенку. Прямо здесь, на пороге его дома, говорит «пожалуйста», ко всему прочему.

Ген стукается затылком о дверь.

— Просто… — сдается он. — Скажи мне, зачем ты здесь, Сенку. Пожалуйста.

По ту сторону двери повисает молчание. Настолько долгое, что Ген начинает опасаться: не хватало только начать галлюцинировать о Сенку на пороге своего дома.

— Сто семьдесят один миллион шестьсот тридцать две тысячи девятьсот пятьдесят четыре секунды, — наконец, надломленно произносит Сенку.

— Что?

— Я начал считать в тот момент, когда ты ушел, — голос Сенку прерывается, — от меня.

— От тебя, — тупо повторяет Ген.

— Часть моего мозга не может перестать считать с тех самых пор, как ты сделал первый шаг из деревни. Все остальные уже перестали пытаться меня остановить — Тайджу, Юзуриха, Хром… мои бывшие жены, — Сенку замолкает, и Ген задерживает дыхание. — Общее число только что увеличилось еще на двадцать девять.

— Ты… ты все еще считаешь?

— Да.

— И как долго будешь продолжать?

— Пока ты не будешь дома.

— Сенку-чан, — всхлипывает Ген, пытаясь проглотить слезы, — _здесь_ теперь мой дом.

— Разве? — возражает Сенку. — Тогда, может, я неправильно выразился. Я не прекращу отсчет, пока _сам_ не вернусь домой.

От этих слов дыхание перехватывает окончательно, потому что все происходящее никак не может быть правдой. Все это нереально.

— Что ты несешь? — отчаянно произносит он.

— Существует десять миллиардов вещей, которые я мог сделать _и сделал_ , чтобы успокоиться после твоего отъезда. Но единственное, что смогло удержать меня в здравом уме, — это то, что я делал в окаменении. _Отсчет_. Потому что точно так же, как я знал, что однажды выберусь из камня, так же я был уверен, что единственный способ все исправить — это вернуть тебя.

— Я не… — голос Гена подводит его, по щеке катится первая слеза. А затем еще одна, и еще, пока он не находит в себе решимость продолжить: — Я _не_ вернусь, Сенку. Теперь это — моя жизнь. Поэтому просто…. Уходи.

— Я знаю, — говорит Сенку так уверенно, словно в очередной раз может решить проблему с помощью науки. — Знаю, что ты хотел этого, что поступил так, чтобы избавиться от боли, но я приехал сюда, чтобы сказать… Что теперь все иначе.

— Мне _нет_ никакого смысла возвращаться, — резко припечатывает Ген. — И ты не убедишь меня в обратном. Я долго об этом думал. В Улан-Баторе, во Флоренции, в Касабланке, в _Нью-Йорке_. Я всегда был эгоистом, Сенку, и наконец-то позволил себе быть самим собой.

— А я говорю, что ты можешь быть эгоистом со мной! — возражает Сенку. — Ген, _прости меня_. Мне жаль, что я заставил тебя чувствовать себя неважным, недостойным и _нелюбимым_. Мне так жаль, что я был идиотом — что я бесконечно убегал и не удержал. Но мне не жаль, что я последовал за собой теперь. Потому что _это ты_.

— Я — _что_? Полезный? Костыль? Инструмент, который после использования можно выбросить?

— Нет! — почти рычит Сенку. — _Нет_ , и никогда больше не говори так. В мире есть десять миллиардов вещей, и единственное, в чем я уверен — это _ты_. И то, что я хочу вернуться домой к _тебе._

— Пожалуйста, не ври и избавь меня от жалости, я не могу…

— Ген, скажи, я хоть раз тебе врал?

— После стольких лет? Сейчас? Как я могу тебе верить? — отчаянно спрашивает Ген.

— Ты и не должен, по крайней мере, сейчас, — продолжает Сенку, — но, пожалуйста, дай мне шанс доказать тебе это. Ты знаешь, что я могу. И знаешь, что я хочу. И ты знаешь, что тоже этого хочешь.

Теперь Ген всхлипывает слишком громко, и наверняка Сенку слышит его. Тихий, почти деликатный стук в дверь повторяется.

— Ген, пожалуйста, дай мне увидеть тебя.

— Нет.

— Пожалуйста? Пожалуйста, _пожалуйста_ , не заставляй меня делать что-то плохое с этим большим куском кедра.

Эта фраза, как ни странно, почти заставляет Гена рассмеяться. Но этого достаточно.

Сняв цепочку с замка, он открывает дверь, отступая назад и впуская Сенку внутрь. Отворачивается к дивану, чтобы не видеть лицо Сенку на случай, если все его слова — просто какая-то глупая шутка.

Ген слышит, как закрывается дверь. В следующую секунду грубые ладони хватают его за руки и разворачивают лицом. Сенку крепко сжимает его плечи, притягивая ближе.

— Привет, — хрипло говорит он. Ген видит слезы на его щеках, и искренность в его глазах — настоящая, ведь Ген знает его, знает гораздо лучше, чем порой самого себя. Но даже так — Сенку все еще умудряется его удивлять: — Кажется, я люблю тебя.

И это правда. Действительно то, что он имеет в виду. Потому что Ген не может отрицать то, что видит собственными глазами. Он инстинктивно зажимает руками рот, и они оба чуть не падают под тяжестью этого признания.

Сенку хлюпает носом, и на этот раз Ген не может сдержать смех, рвущийся наружу из-под ребер. Такой искренний отклик в нем всегда вызывал только один человек, сколько бы между ними ни было — пять лет, или, может, парочка-другая экваторов.

— _Думаешь_? — улыбается он, наблюдая, как лицо Сенку постепенно сливается по цвету с его восхитительными глазами.

— Я… — тот заикается, и даже это сейчас кажется красивым. — Я не… Я не… Я имею в виду…

Сжалившись, Ген шикает и прикладывает палец к его губам.

— Плохо, — начинает он, улыбаясь шире, — потому что я-то _точно знаю_ , что люблю тебя.

Он чувствует, как Сенку перестает дышать — и как резко вдыхает заново. Чувствует, как расслабляются его губы под пальцами. Ген не может перестать улыбаться. Так много лет прошло, а глубины нового, которые ему предстоит открыть в этом человеке, все еще не перестают поражать. Вроде того, как выглядит Сенку перед лицом любви.

В этот момент реальность открывает Гену эту его сторону — особенную, настоящую. И он надеется, что это — на всю оставшуюся жизнь.

 _Боже_ , Сенку его любит.

Счастье безудержно наполняет его. Сдерживаться вообще больше нет смысла, не теперь, когда Сенку наконец здесь, когда он с ним так честен и открыт — только с ним, _только ради него_ , Асагири Гена. Не когда он может видеть свет в красных глазах напротив.

Ген обхватывает ладонями его лицо и вглядывается. Кажется, теперь очередь Сенку не верить в происходящее: он смотрит на него удивленно и с подозрением, несмотря на все доказательства, несмотря ни на что. В отличие от Гена он, кажется, до сих пор плохо читает людей. Неужели правда думал, что Ген ему откажет?

Он мягко щиплет Сенку за щеку.

— _Ай!_

— Теперь ты должен мне пожизненный запас колы, — начинает Ген.

Сенку моргает. Его рот под подушечками пальцев изгибается в улыбке.

— Ага.

— И ты будешь говорить о чувствах со мной, вместо того чтобы пытаться разобраться самостоятельно, потому что ты совершенно безнадежен в романтическом и эмоциональном плане.

— Вообще-то это к нам обоим отно… — начинает Сенку, но Ген снова щиплет его. — _Ай!_ Ген!

— Ты построишь мне парк развлечений, — продолжает он.

Сенку фыркает.

— Уже есть в списке.

— У тебя есть _список_?

Сенку перед ним неловко хватает рюкзак, роется и достает знакомый блокнот в кожаном переплете. Ген невольно краснеет, вспоминая всю честность, которую оставил на его страницах. Но Сенку, кажется, смущен ничуть не меньше: его лицо, когда он протягивает блокнот ему, тоже пунцовеет. Ген с любопытством перелистывает страницы. Тут явно появились новые записи, почти все они сделаны рукой Сенку. В его же записях некоторые строки теперь подчеркнуты, а некоторые — вообще зачеркнуты. И да, он находит списки.

_«Список вещей, который нужно сказать Асагири Гену после того, как найду его», «Список вещей, которые нужно построить/сделать для Асагири Гена после его возвращения», «Заметки о флориографии», «Вещи, которые я ценю в Асагири Гене»._

— Ты испортил мой блокнот, — насмешливо заключает Ген.

Сенку издает возмущенный звук, прежде чем он поднимает голову. И Ген знает, что за чувство сейчас читается на лице — зеркало того, которое он показал Сенку той ночью, впервые получив этот блокнот в руки, но в этот раз — честное и открытое. Впервые за долгое время Ген видит, как Сенку теряет дар речи — _из-за него_. И, боже, от этого действительно мурашки по коже.

— «И я должен продолжать пытаться. Пока мы оба не вернемся домой», — зачитывает Ген последнюю написанную строчку. — Ну что, Сенку-чан, теперь мы дома?

Сенку двигается быстро, но недостаточно, чтобы скрыть болезненное выражение, мелькнувшее на лице — и сжимает его в объятиях. Все его тело расслабляется, напряжение будто уходит из него, медленно, по капле. Ген прячет лицо между его шеей и плечом.

— Да, — шепчет Сенку, — ты _и есть_ дом, — он целует его куда-то в волосы, словно пытаясь оставить на них отпечаток правды. — _Я люблю тебя._

Ген улыбается.

_Сто семьдесят один миллион шестьсот тридцать три тысячи девятьсот семьдесят девять секунд._

Ишигами Сенку и Асагири Ген наконец-то дома.

***

— Что это? — спрашивает Ген, рассматривая маленькую коробочку.

— О, это подарок. От Касеки, — отвечает Сенку.

Ген пораженно молчит.

— Ты не обязан принимать его, конечно. Я имею в виду, — продолжает Сенку, — мы не обязаны, мы ведь просто…

— Просто что?

— Я сказал ему, что открою ее, только если буду уверен.

— А ты уверен?

— В тебе, Ген? _Всегда_.


End file.
